Two Kinds of Doctors
by hpfandunoit
Summary: Spencer Reid has had enough of the bullying, enough of the pain, enough of people having to swoop in and save him. He tries to kill himself, but accidentally falls in love with a Toronto born and current New York gang leader. She's got connections everywhere, but he didn't expect her to know Derek Morgan... Not as bad as it sounds, I promise. formerly "Never Without You"
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't really think, and in a way it wasn't a bad thing. I had had enough of thinking. I was walking on the side of a road, and I could see a bridge not too far down. I didn't want to remember as it happened. I wanted relief. I needed it. My name is Jordan Adams, and this is how I came to meet a suicidal genius.

Spencer Reid p.o.v.

I didn't want to hurt anymore. That was the only thought that kept me moving. I was vaguely aware of where my feet were leading me to, but I saw a bridge up ahead. My focus was on the words themselves. I felt my knees trying to give out, and collapse but my mind wouldn't let it happen. I stopped and tried to focus for the first time on my surroundings. I looked down and saw water and rocks flowing unforgivingly rough and I stared at them for a while. I couldn't swim and that water looked too deep anyway. I wanted it to end, I didn't want to keep getting hurt.

It takes courage to die, I remarked, but as I thought it out, I realized I meant to do it yourself. It didn't have to be suicide, though, I would have been fine with getting shot on the job. But at least like this I could choose where, when, and how I wanted to go. I had just made up my mind, when I noticed a girl, around my age, doing the exact same thing I was. The profiler in me started examining her, and I couldn't stop myself from walking over to her.

She wore no makeup or jewlery though I somehow knew when she was happy, she could look like the prettiest girl on the world. Her clothes were simple; black skinny jeans and a big plain blue sweater. She was short, barely over 5 feet, and her dark hair showed aurburn in the sun. Brown skin, which looked Caribbean to me. Her eyes were an average dark brown, and might have seemed normal, if not a bit big, but they showed a certain sadness and depression about them.

Obviously, dumbass, she was about to jump off a bridge the same time you were. She must have known i was there though she hadn't acknowledged me yet. I decided to man up a little and talk to her.

She turned her face to look at me. We were complete strangers, yet I felt more sad for this person than I had for anyone else I've ever met. Our

2 voices came to meet each other, and the first thing we both said:

" I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

I was staring down at water, waves rushing and crashing into rocks when I heard tapping on the railing. It was quiet and almost natural.

I looked to my side and there was a man who looked about the same age I did, with brownish blonde hair that went to his ears. He looked over worked and stressed, like he'd had to grow up faster than was considered normal. He looked a bit geeky, but what caught my attention the most was the sadness. Not anger or regret or pain, just plain simple sadness.

I wanted to know more, about him, about his life. I knew my reasons for wanting to jump off a bridge but what about him? I guess I just wanted to know his story. His tapping didn't stop and I figured that it was subconscious. He looked at me, and we both wanted to say something, to make each other stop what we were doing. We were beyond trying to help ourselves, we just wanted to make sure that no one had to go through what happened to us. We both plucked up the courage and we said at the same time: "I'm sorry."

We didn't know what happened to each other yet but somehow understood the pain we both felt, and what ending up happening is we ended up revealing our entire lives to a complete stranger, and it actually felt good.

I came to know a magnificent person named Spencer Reid, and the more I knew, the more I was glad neither of us had decided to jump.

He worked for the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI, analyzing human behavior and using it to capture criminals. With a life like that, I'd never be bored. But while it was obvious he took great pleasure in his job, it also took an emotional toll on him.

Apart from the long hours and travelling, bad things had happened to Spencer while he was on duty. He had been kidnapped, deprived, and tortured and while that was hard by itself, he got addicted to what he was being drugged with. It was really sad and it got worse when he said at one point he believed it actually provided him some relief.

His cases weren't always that disastrous though. He had a lot of fun with his friends Derek and Emily, and looked up to his mentor, Jason Gideon. Jason retired though after his girlfriend was murdered and left a note for Spencer. That should have made things a bit easier to cope with, but to Spencer it just reminded him of his dad's note when he abandoned him and his schizophrenic mom.

Before the BAU though, Spencer was a genius(still is actually, with an iq of 187) and went through highschool and university much earlier than was considered normal, and because he was so young, he was often was harassed and bullied a lot until he went off to university. He had a lot of emotional stress putting his mom in a nursing home when he turned 18, even though he knew it was what she needed.

All in all I met a person who had been through a lot more than me, had so much potential, and had every reason to keep going. He needed a friend, someone to depend on, and I silently promised myself that I would help him in anyway that I could.

He got to know my whole life story too that day. We sat and talked about ourselves for hours, crying and smiling, patting each others shoulders but I think we both just needed someone to listen. It made both of us feel liberated in a way, and like meeting each other could be a new beginning for both of us.

We finished late into the night, and a stranger who'd I hadn't seen before today was my best friend. We knew everything about each other, because we talked about everything. Not just deep stuff like stress and feelings, we also talked about fun stuff like Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Doctor Who and he knew so many cool random facts, it was a wonder someone wouldn't be his friend.

Of course we exchanged phone numbers and told each other where we lived, so if either of us had a breakdown, or just needed some company we'd be there. If it wasn't Spencer I met today I probably wouldn't have told him everything, but somehow I knew I could trust him with anything.

I wasn't from Quantico so I knew he probably couldn't visit me unless he had a case where one of my places were, but we already made plans to celebrate Halloween and Christmas together. I didn't know trust could be made this quickly, but I also didn't know I would leave that day alive and happier than I had been in months.

I got a cab back to my hotel, showered for at least an hour, and when I was in bed, I remembered Spencer's tapping which I realized was morse code. He didn't know he was tapping it but his fingers tapped out repeatedly: " I am so sorry." It was on that beautiful and sad thought that I drifted off to sleep ...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i probably should say that i don't own criminal minds, or it's characters. Just Jordan. Also thanks to tannerose5 for reviewing. It made my day :)

I dropped the keys to my apartment on the table, as per usual, and tried to read for about 10 minutes. I gave up after that, took a shower, and hopped into bed. It had been a long day, and I was surprised that I was still here at the end of it. I closed my eyes but the name Jordan Adams kept popping up in my sleep. I was exhausted but I don't remember being this happy or close with a person ever.

She was beautiful in every way. And even though she was small, skinny, and depressed, I have never net a stronger individual.

Once we convinced each other not to jump, we walked and talked about everything that had ever happened to us, and while telling a stranger would probably be stupid, I knew she was willing to trust me, and the feeling was mutual.

She grew up in a suburb of Toronto, and has lived there for all of her life. Jordan was a happy and smart kid, usually getting along with everyone. At high school though, Jordan was bullied a lot, for being a nerd, and having brown skin. Even though she was Brazilian, people often mistook her for Tamil or Indian.

She gave details which made me sick to my stomach, and it isn't something I want to go over in detail. She had it worse than me, way worse, which tells you something about the children some people raise. Yet she has done a great job overcoming everyone's harassment and dealt with Chron's disease at the same time. I could tell that although many horrible things happened to her, this was hardest to tell. I think it made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable, but I saw it as another reason she was so strong.

Things were looking good for her after all that, though; she went to medical school, and works at different hospitals in Manhattan, Toronto, Fort Lauderdale and recently Quantico Virginia . Life was good.

She worked so many jobs, and travelled a lot, so when she was on vacation she clubbed and lived her life as any 27 year old would do.

It was at one of those clubs in Virginia though, that she was nearly raped. She didn't know the man at all, and he was piss drunk apparently, but memories came back from High school and it tore at her emotionally.

Her only description of the man was that we was bald, black, brown eyes, and he seemed like a person she could have actually been friends with.

That part killed me because I put a lot of faith in my friends and that word means something special, and a friend would definitely NOT do anything like that. She told me though that she would recognize him if she ever saw him again. I think it was also around the same time I was starting the addiction to Dilaudid, right after I got away from Tobias Hankel. I was still addicted, and it kept going between worse and better. I found myself using more than I had planned and part if that was the reason I ended up on that bridge today. But I had a feeling with Jordan in my life, I was going to get better.

She was so brave and had such a unique and rare personality. If anyone deserved to live and be happy, it was her, and I had my mind and heart set on it. I rolled over, and I didn't even try to stop images from today reeling through my head like a movie. After that, I tried to sleep, I really did. I had work tomorrow, and I had to keep a straight face, because I couldn't stand it if anyone knew what I was going to do today, and what ended up really happening . Damn profilers I thought, as my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's p.o.v.

I walked into work, trying my very hardest to keep my face from giving away anything. I know I'm not the best at a poker face, but I am from Vegas, and when I wanted to, no one could read anything, not even Hotch.

As I was walking into my cubicle, I saw Emily talking with JJ about a case.

"Hey, Spence!" They both exclaim.

"Hi JJ and Emily " I reply.

"We have a new case, can you find Derek and meet up with us? He said he was going to the bathroom, but he's probably in Penelope's office." Emily laughed.

I agreed and went off to find Derek, and I guessed Emily would be right and headed down to Garcia's office.

I knocked on the door, because if something was going on in there I was not about to make it awkward and interrupt.

"Come in, and be graced with the presence of the all-knowing computer genius Penelope Garcia!" Morgan imitated.

I walked in.

"Hmm, not bad but still needs work, to come even close to normal Garcia," I remarked.

"Aw thanks my Junior G-man, I am one of a kind!" Garcia smiled.

"Watcha need kid?" Derek asked.

"We have a case and JJ and Emily told me to get you." I tell Derek.

"Alright let's get going then. Bye baby girl!" Derek followed me out of Garcia's office and we walked into the briefing room and sat down with Rossi.

"Morning, boys." Rossi greeted us.

"Hey Rossi." We chorused.

"Any chance this case will be done by Friday? I want my weekends back." Derek asked.

"I don't know, all I heard from JJ was that it might not take long but you never really know do you?" Rossi replied.

Hotch came in last and closed the door.

"Sorry about that guys, I was talking with Jack."

The team nodded in understanding and didn't question him.

JJ showed us the case and it seemed like just two kids killing to get marijuana in Boston. Should be easy to catch and subdue. We should be done by Friday.

That was good because I wanted to go to New York and hang out with Jordan a little. She told me she was going to show me how to party and and I was going to introduce her to the Star Wars fandom.

Suddenly I wanted this case done quickly. I was still thinking about the weekend when Hotch spoke.

"All right wheels up in thirty."

We nodded and all left.

Hotch p.o.v

As we boarded the plane I went to talk to Derek. We both agreed that Spencer seemed a bit quiet but at ease. He looked like he was going back normal and that was a relief because he's been through a lot and it doesn't look like an act to me. He has looked pretty depressed the few months past, but this morning he seems better.

Morgan thinks he's healing, and its taken a while but he's learning to be happy again.

I don't want to question it, just let him slowly recover.

The case is easy, we should be done pretty quickly and maybe I'll tell Reid to take some of his vacation time. He never takes any time off, and he should have some fun. He's still a kid.

It was still early and I was tired without a cup of coffee. I decided to take a nap before we landed. I sighed contentedly. Life was getting better again.

*2 days later*

Spencer's p.o.v.

The case was over and we were heading back to Virginia. It was simple considering their stash was already found. We only had to talk to a few relatives to track them down. They were too scared to pull anything stupid.

This was great I was getting to go and see Jordan this weekend. I should text get and let her know I can come.

To: Jordan Adams

From: Spencer Reid

Hey, case is over. Done for the week and I think I can come :)

Her lunch break should be around now in New York. I was right and her reply was almost instant.

To: Spencer Reid

From: Jordan Adams

Yay :) when you flying in?

I texted her back the flight I just booked on my phone. She said she'd pick me up at the airport. That was cool by me.

I looked up from my phone and saw everyone looking at me for an answer.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

"We just wanted to know what you're gonna do for the weekend." Emily said.

" I'm gonna hang out with a friend." I told them.

"Cool, invite them over we're all going out for drinks after." Derek offered.

I didn't mind them knowing I had a friend, but I did mind them knowing _how_ I knew my friend. Drinks with Jordan and the team might not even be that bad, but I was already going to New York.

"Thanks, but I don't think we can right now. She lives in New York and we already made plans to chill over there."

"Oh that's nice. I was going to tell you to take sometime off and relax anyways. You have like 8 weeks vacation banked up." Hotch said.

Emily and Derek shot me jealous looks.

"Yeah, I guess I could take a week in New York. There's lots of stuff I wanted to do there."

"Please," Derek smirked, " if your friend is anything like you, you guys will just be in museums looking at history and stuff."

"Derek, have a little faith even I'm not that boring." I teased.

Emily and JJ fake gasped.

I quickly texted Jordan and told her I was staying the week. She told me that was fine, and she was gonna take the week off too.

I smiled and started playing a game on my phone. It was gonna be a good week.

AN: review, favourite and follow please. thanks to Sue1313 and tannerose5 again for reviewing. let me know if you like the different p.o.v.'s. I know I'm not the best with dialogue, but i tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan's p.o.v

I waited impatiently for Spencer's flight to arrive. It didn't take long though and soon I saw a familiar face walking towards me.

"Hey Spencer!" I hugged him.

"Hi Jordan," he smiled.

"What's up? Ready for the awesome week ahead?" I asked.

"Definitely, I need a break with a cute girl." He replied teasingly.

I didn't know how to exactly to reply to that adorable comment so I just smiled and led him into the airport parking lot. I needed to tell him something but I got distracted as I watched him toss his bags effortlessly into the trunk and take shotgun.

The ride to my place was a little long but Spencer and I had tons to talk about. We talked about work mostly, and I asked him a lot about his team. They seem really close, like a family.

Spencer's flight came in around 11pm, so although there wasn't much traffic, New York never really does sleep.

My loft was in the middle of Manhattan and it was my favourite of my places, probably because it was the one I lived in the longest. It was also the most expensive, but with all of my jobs, and not many expenses it wasn't hard to attain.

I gave him the tour. Spencer seemed to like it.

My place was cozy, yet open, and I like to think modern and stylish, yet nerdy and warm. The walls were blue and white. I had a wall of books that you saw as soon as you came into the living room. Furniture was modern, and livable, black and white. The kitchen was white and black and stainless steel with a small island and I had a bit of a bar accumulating. The guest bedroom was left white while mine was blue and both with black furniture. My tv in the living room was mounted on the wall, with stacks of DVDs organized on a stand. I loved books, but I also liked movies and tv shows.

"Alright the room downstairs is yours for the week and the one upstairs is mine. Trust me when I say I have a LOT of food, so help yourself to anything. Kitchen's over past the first archway, living room is through the second, and both of our rooms has an attached bathroom. Towels, soap, anything you need should be there and if not, tell me and I'll get it. Kay ?"

"Thanks."

I acknowledged it with a nod and said, " It's no problem. It's kinda lonely but I usually have a lot of my friends over and stuff." When I said that I reminded myself I needed to tell him.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner? I can get it while you get settled in room?"

"A pizza would be nice right now."

"Preferred toppings?" I asked, already with my phone in my hands.

"Do you eat pepperoni?" He asked.

"You're adorably considerate, and yes I do. You don't want any wings, or a burger or anything else?" I asked.

"No I'm fine."

"You're too skinny. By the end of this week I'll make sure you gain some weight." I joked.

"Feel free to pop in a DVD while we're waiting for that pizza, unless you're tired. I bought all of the Star Wars and Star trek series."

"Ok, sure." He smiled again.

"Oh, and could we talk after. There's something I kinda need to let you know."

"Yeah of course." He carried his bags into the bedroom and I ordered a large pepperoni pizza with a medium poutine. Hey, I was Canadian and I couldn't resist. Besides I had a feeling Spencer and I were both be going to try a lot of new things this week.

Spencer's p.o.v.

Her place was really nice, and really clean. She had a whole wall of shelves filled with books. I decided to pack my clothes neatly inside the drawers of a black dresser.

I decided to shower as the flight had me sweaty. I settled my stuff into her bathroom and took a shower. It relaxed me and I felt refreshed when I came out.

It was late, almost 12:30 when I was in my pjs.

Jordan had the pizza box and a container of fries with something on them. She was on the couch with a blanket. I took a slice of pizza and a plate she left on the table from the kitchen and sat down. She already had two cokes and was currently putting in a Star Wars DVD, but it wasn't the first one.

" You can put your feet up too ya know. Here I got blankets." She said shaking the blanket on to me. I smiled and put my feet up.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I said remembering our conversation earlier. She told me everything that day, but I suspected this was more in detail.

It's about my friends and you know how I have my close friends, right? Well I guess it could sort of kinda maybe be considered a gang, but we don't steal anything or beat up anyone, without purpose at least. It's more of a family, really.

I'm kinda like the respected leader, and like everyone in New York knows me. One if the reasons I'm leader, is because no one is better than me with knives, but you already know that. I just want to give you a heads up because when we go out I will most likely know a lot of people there."

I took another slice of pizza, took a bite, and responded.

"That's cool, it doesn't matter to me. I think its awesome that you know everybody. It reminds me of the team I have. We're like a family too. I've never seen you fight, but I'm sure you're amazing. And just out curiosity, what do people call you?"

"Call me?"

"Ya, don't you have nicknames?"

She blushed and told me

"Queen."

"Definitely a leader, like Hotch."

I smiled. Jordan definitely could play the part.

I noticed the fries again and I was a bit curious.

"Hey, can I ask you a completely unrelated question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What is on those fries?"

She laughed and told me, "These, you completely American genius, is a nectar of the gods in the gracious land of Canada known to us as poutine. Fries, gravy, and melted cheese. Also known as bliss, and a heart attack in the making."

I laughed and tried a bit. She wasn't kidding, it was amazing, but probably is a heart attack in the making.

We both finished the pizza, and I talked Jordan through the movie, although it was kinda pointless because she didn't put in the first. Somewhere through that, she ended up on my lap, blankets on, cuddling, laughing and talking.

We're kinda like Derek and Penelope, I thought. But didn't Emily and I talk a lot about how they should just be a couple already? They already acted like it, anyways. This made me think about Jordan and I honestly would enjoy her as my girlfriend. We feel completely at ease and comfortable around each other, yet she always made me feel a bit different, abut happier when I was with her. When the movie was over, and we both went to our bedrooms after taking care of the food and everything and saying goodnight, I think I should just let our relationship, go where it wants to. I should probably get some sleep. Who knows what I'll be doing tomorrow.

an: im really sorry about not telling about her friends, i know it didnt fit with the rest of the chapter, but all of that was supposed to be mentioned within the first chapter, and i had dialogue for it, but i didn't like most of it, and i deleted it, then forgot. i know this chapter may sound awkward and weird, but i forgot about mentioning her life, and backstory, and it is my fault. also i know things are kinda fast with jordan and spencer, but that's how i planned it. one more thing, im really sorry but i wont be posting a new chapter all of next week because im going on vacation, but i will have it written so the next chapter might be up around next saturday. reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated :)

ps. that bit with the poutine, i myself am canadian and i find it immensely funny when i go to america and they don't have a clue what im talking about. i know for a fact though that New York has it, probably because they are so close to canada, and im sure that other northern states would have it too. ok im done now, bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's p.o.v.

I went to sleep peaceful and woke up crying. My head hurt and I was craving Dilaudid. I think I had a nightmare, but I can't remember it.

It was still early but Jordan heard me and stayed with me until I calmed down. She got me a glass of water and we talked and I fell back asleep.

I woke up again much more at ease. Jordan was in the kitchen frying bacon.

"Good morning. Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks, and I'm sorry about all of that."

"Don't be. It happens, and I'm here, ok?"

I smiled. "Thanks, and I know."

She flipped the bacon over and piled some onto a plate.

"There's scrambled eggs on the table."

"Thanks again."

We sat down and started eating.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. There's a lot, actually."

She laughed.

"Got a list?"

"Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Times Square, a few museums, you know, like regular tourist stuff."

"Hmm, nothing like a Yankees game, or no shopping, no clubbing?"

"All of those sound ok but not really my style, especially the shopping."

"Alright, no shopping, but you're definitely gonna come clubbing with me. It's a lot of fun, and I'll be with you the whole time. It's New York, you can do what you want and be whatever you like."

"Sounds tempting."

"It is. So what do you wanna do first? We could do Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building today, wander around Times Square tomorrow, and then we have until Friday to go clubbing and the museums. There's a Yankee's game on Wednesday, I could get tickets easily."

"Fine by me."

"Then I'll clean up here, you take a shower, and we'll head out."

"No that isn't fair, I'll help you first."

"No time, we should get out of here as fast as possible. You can't always be the amazing gentleman Spencer." Se teased.

"Fine, your loss." I joked.

*2 hours later*

The Statue of Liberty was awesome. So much bigger in real life. We took tons of pictures, and had a couple of hot dogs.

We got there early, so there wasn't a rush until an hour or so later. Now we are currently on our way to the Empire State Building. Jordan seemed amused because she says I'm acting like a tourist, only nerdier. In fairness, I did ramble a little.

She wasn't kidding when she said respected leader, everyone seemed to know her, and she did a lot of different handshakes, and a group of people even went on their knees when they saw her. She explained that in what is known as "the Codes" lower ranked members should bow to higher ranks, and kneel to the highest rank. She also said she was trying to get that people to stop but old habits die hard.

We were walking towards a subway station, and Jordan was texting someone. She put her phone in her pocket, and waited on the spot expectantly. I stopped too, unsure why. A minute later, a couple of rough looking locals came round the corner and handed her Yankees tickets and before I could pay, she took out some cash and handed it over. Also according to her, they wouldn't have taken it from me because they didn't do deals with the general public.

I learned a lot about the rules and protocol of the Codes. It's just a huge group of friends, who are really like New York's insiders. They knew shortcuts to everything, and the higher up you were, the more you had.

Jordan said that the Codes helped kids on the streets. They owned a lot of places where all you had to say was a password that was constantly changing, and you'd have food, and a place to stay. Like an underground organization. She said that she was a kid without parents and on the streets when she first joined.

They taught the kids, raised them, and they learned to defend themselves while getting education and jobs. I thought it was brilliant, but I didn't understand where the money came from to help them. She said that the members higher up funds stuff like food, supplies, clothes, and are also the ones who teach them everything.

I asked her who taught her but she told me that she helped found it, so her and 6 others learned from each other and then helped others and it snowballed.

She told me all of this on the subway to the Empire State Building. I was interested but distracted by our arrival to the tall structure. When we got there she told me not to have high expectations and she was right.

It wasn't as impressive, but it had a nice view. And because she insisted we spit off the side just like she made me do with the Statue of Liberty. It was gross but she said it was part of her bucket list. Speaking of lists we were done ours for today and had a lot of time left to do anything.

"So what should we do now?"

"Hmmm, I have a ton of ideas, but most of them aren't exactly things we should be doing."

"Like what?"

"Like sneaking into the mayor's office." She smiled.

"What?!"

"Well I know him, so we could just walk in, but it is more fun to sneak in."

"Not a chance."

"C'mon Spencer, live a little. Hey, and when we're done, we could play street hockey with some members of the Codes."

"Nope I'm not doing something that stupid with you."

"This is the week to try stupid things. It will be fun, I promise, and we won't be caught."

"No." I pouted.

*30min. later*

"I hate you, you know that right."

"Of course. Now shut up and listen. I will distract the secretary, she loves me and no one will be looking at you. The mayor goes out to eat usually around this time so wait until he's out then head in, take some pictures and then leave. Okay?"

I kissed my teeth for letting her talk me into this, but I nodded.

We walked in, and Jordan smiled. She had a coffee for the secretary, and she said it wasn't unusual for her to bring coffee or a pizza around lunch time to the mayor and apparently the police department as well.

The secretary was a middle aged lady with pearls and glasses.

"Hi Mrs. Gomez. I got you some coffee."

"Oh hello Jordan dear. Thank you so much."

Three started talking and I waited for the mayor to come out. He did and talked to Jordan and the secretary for a few minutes and went out for lunch.

I didn't see Jordan didn't look at me once, but I knew she was watching me. I slipped inside. The room was smaller than I expected. I took a few silly pictures just for the hell of it, and I even sat in his chair. Jordan was right, this was fun. I heard keys jingling by the door and I got scared. The mayor probably forgot something and was coming back to get it.

I looked around frantically for a place to hide, and picked the American flag on the pole behind the door. He opened the door and I prayed he wouldn't see me. He didn't check behind the door, instead moved straight to his desk, and I quickly slipped round the side of the door. No one was still looking, so I casually walked out and waited by the doors. A few minutes later Jordan came.

"See, wasn't that fun?"

"He nearly caught me!"

She stared at me.

"Yes it was fun."

She smiled again.

"Told you. Come, let's introduce you to some of my friends at the Codes. The nearest place isn't far from here."

"Yes thank you, let's leave here please before someone realizes we did something stupid."

We walked two blocks while Jordan teased me.

"You haven't done anything very fun, have you."

"Yes, I have, just not like that."

"Well after this week you won't be able to say that."

"I don't know whether to be grateful or terrified."

She laughed and stopped in a little alley with a cellar that presumably belonged the shop around the side.

"We're here."

I suddenly got scared. The Codes sounded like an organization, but they did also act like a gang.

"Relax. We're allies with all of New York's gangs. You're safe with me.

"So if they hate me, all the gangs of New York will too."

"Shut up and come on."

She took a key from a bunch on a chain around her neck and unlocked the cellar door.

I don't know what I expected. I couldn't really describe the place. We were in a corridor, where Jordan told me led into a bunch of different were a lot of weapons in this room but two guards stood blocking the cases they were held in.

One was female and one was male.

"Artemis, Gameboy, wassup? This is my genius friend Spencer."

"Hey Queen. Hi Spencer."

They went to kneel but she stopped them. She did different handshakes with each of them. They talked and Jordan told them about me a bit. Both were part of the original seven. They looked around 25.

"We were gonna go paint balling after this shift, wanna come?" Said Gameboy.

"Umm, we're gonna play some ball hockey with the others, but later sure if its ok with Spencer. "

They nodded.

"See ya guys."

We continued down a hall.

"We're very laid back unless we can't be." Jordan said. "There's an area down here for hockey and basketball. That was the weapons room. Guns and knives, mostly, but I have a personal stash of dynamite and bows and arrows, grenades, should we ever need them." I didn't want to ask what she would consider necessary to use those, but I did before I lost my nerve.

"We'll we could be attacked, or robbed. But highly unlikely. Those are just so no one messes with us. Trust me though like 85% of us know how to use all of the equipment there."

"There's a room where the older kids help teach the younger ones, a room full of bunk beds, a giant kitchen, a sort of lounge area, and the arena. All underground here. And this is one of our smaller locations."

I was impressed.

She led me through another locked door, where a bunch of teens were laughing and talking sitting on couches. The lounge, I thought. They all knelt to their knees when they saw Jordan.

"Guys, what did I say about the kneeling. Meet Spencer. He's my genius friend from Virginia."

"Hello Queen. Hello Spencer."

"He's granted level nine status okay? You guys wanna play some hockey with us?"

"Yeah!"

They raced out of the lounge and stopped infront of the locked door which was the arena.

"What's level nine status?"

"Second highest status, only to me, which is tenth. Same only as the other original 6, which means the kids will be bowing to you." She smiled.

Before I could object, she opened the locked door with another key, and there was a huge paved area with lines of a court and hockey nets, basketball nets, a bunch of hockey sticks, basketballs, pucks, and a soccer ball on the side.

"Alright grab sticks for everyone and a puck. Spencer and I will set up the nets."

"You know how to play hockey?" She asked.

She grabbed one side of the net and I grabbed the other and we started moving it into place.

"I've never played but I know all the rules and stuff."

"Alright, you'll learn. Quick briefing though: No contact allowed which means no body checking. Raising your stick higher than your waist is considered high sticking here, just because no one is wearing pads, except the goalies. Goals scored anywhere count as long as the puck was in the net at one point in time. 6 players per team allowed on court at any given time, including goalie. That's all really, NHLers have way more rules.

A kid came up to us and handed us sticks and the puck.

They were already divided in teams and half the kids were on the court and the other half were sitting on two benches.

"Pick a team Spencer."

I didn't know which side to go on, so I randomly picked the team on the right. One of the kids from that side sat down and told me I could start for our team. I smiled and thanked the kid, and took his spot, which was center.

Jordan smiled , and she sided with the team on the left. She wasn't center, because she was the one dropping the puck.

"Ready everyone? Don't go easy on Spencer. He should catch up eventually." She laughed and dropped the puck.

The other team won the face off. Jordan was smirking and laughing, but she was also hustling and keeping herself open for a pass. I was probably going to get my ass handed to me, but I wasn't going down that easy. Normally I wasn't competitive, but I kept thinking, game on Jordan Adams.


	7. Chapter 7

alright guys, meant to put this in the last chapter, but im sorry i couldn't upload last week, and the couple of next chapters will be fluff, and faster uploaded than usual. i know the characters might be a bit oc, but i promise its just until the storyline is completely established. thanks, and as always, read and review, favourite and follow :)

Spencer's p.o.v.

"So you're from Toronto right?"

"Yup."

"So you're a Leafs fan."

"Yup."

"But don't they suck? They only got into the playoffs this year because the season was cut short."

She punched my shoulder. I laughed.

We were back on the subway going home with her older friends from paintball. We stopped at a McDonald's for dinner then headed out.

The hockey game had gone well, I knew I was going to lose the game , but the score after an hour and a half wasn't as bad I thought: 20-12. I had even scored a goal, and I think Jordan turned me into a hockey fan. I don't like sports, but this was more like profiling your opponents on the fly, guessing where they were going to be.

It was more fast paced than soccer, and while that wouldn't be something I liked, it gave the game a good rush. Jordan had scored 4 goals, then stepped down and passed instead to the other kids. I became friends with a lot of them, and we strategized and profiled together. They were smart, and all were very active. My head kept sorting through different plays, and it was like basketball in highschool again, except this time, I played, and I wasn't that bad either.

Jordan promised to take me skating later so we could play on ice. I should be, but I wasn't tired. I wasn't running on adrenaline either, although I was when were playing.

Jordan asked me after if I still wanted to go paintballing because the game was fun, but long, and tiring. I said yes, because it sounded cool, and it was. I met the rest of the original seven. It was just them plus me, so it wasn't that large a group. There was Jordan of course, the two guards Artemis and Gameboy, a big muscled guy they called Boss, a peppy girl named Skittles, Loverboy, whose real name was kept a secret from most people, and Metal, the only one younger than Jordan, or as everyone else called her, Queen.

She let me in on why everyone's names are what they are. Artemis is good with bows, Boss and Gameboy because they both play a lot of video games, Skittles because she's fun and easygoing, and Loverboy because his real name is Romeo, which he hates. Metal's name has the most meaning though. Jordan came up with it. Firstly, it's ironic because she doesn't have any piercings. Second, because quoting the others, "she has a heart of gold, a silver tongue, and a will of iron." Jordan is known as Queen because, like I guessed, she is an amazing natural leader. She has 2 titles she goes by, plus her actual name: Queen and Doctor. One for here, and one at work. I think that's really cool. Her friends and their names were as well and they accepted me pretty easily, which isn't something I'm used to.

We were all laughing and talking about the paintball game. We played in rounds and each round switched up the teams to keep it interesting. I made a mental note to tell Derek that our team should go sometime.

When we got to Jordan's place, we were sweaty, but again, not tired. The rest of the seven had split up to go to their homes. I didn't blame them, we played for a good two hours and it was late. I think everyone else was a bit more tired than I was, but I didn't play as much or as hard, and plus I had to go through a lot of physical training to become part of the FBI. I guess that was why I wasn't as tired as I should have been. I had never been paintballing or played hockey, but they were both fun.

This was my first day out with Jordan, and it was crazier and much cooler than I expected.

She was tired so we both showered and said goodnight. Her sheets were soft and warm, and smelled like books; I loved it. I wondered what she had planned in Times Square tomorrow, but I didn't think much about it, because I'd already had more fun today than I'd had in years. It was crazy, fast, and definitely unforgettable.


	8. Chapter 8

AN. i know that i said that the chapters involving just Spencer and Jordan would be update sooner, but i really wanted to get it right, and i kept redoing it. hope you like :) as always read, review, follow, and favourite

Jordan's p.o.v.

I woke up smiling. When I realized this I thought I was going crazy because I'm not a morning person, but then I remembered all the fun I had with Spencer yesterday.

I think today's just gonna be a chill day in Times Square. It is Sunday, and I'm religious, but I don't go to temple every Sunday.

My dad didn't go to church even though he was Christian, but my mom went to temple, and she's Hindu, so I was brought up Hindu. My dad didn't mind, he encouraged it, because according to him, any religion builds faith and trust, and that's what he wanted for me.

I shook religion out of my head for now, and looked over at my shoulder at my clock. 6:00 am. I got up early somedays like today and others I slept until noon.

I didn't feel like making breakfast today, but I should ask Spencer if he wants to go out for breakfast or have a quiet morning in.

I got out of my bed, went downstairs and stopped infront of his room. If he was sleeping I didn't want to wake him. I decided to knock lightly first, so if he's awake he should here it, if he isn't, then it won't wake him up.i waited a moment before hearing Spencer's voice.

"Come in."

He was still in bed. I came in and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning Spencer. I just wanted to know if you want to go out for breakfast today or not. "

"I don't really care. We could go out if you want later and stay here until we're ready to leave."

"Ok. Do you want coffee or tea or anything else right now?"

"No I'm fine, thanks."

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, better than the night before. And yesterday was pretty fun, and we did a lot of cool stuff. Thank you."

"Aw Spencer, you're welcome. You'll have a lot of fun this week, don't worry."

I went to shower and get ready, almost forgetting some of my meds for the Chron's. I wrapped them carefully in tissues and put them inside my pocket. I really needed those. I knew my iron level was kinda low, and forgetting my pills wouldn't help.

Just then Spencer came out of his room. He showered and his hair was still a bit damp.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"I believe IHOP for breakfast, then wandering in Times Square."

"Alright, let's go."

*1 hour later*

We just walked out of the IHOP, but we headed to my car rather than the bus stop this time. Most times though, public transit was faster. Also, I hate parallel parking and I happen to live in like 3 major cities.

"That was good, I've never been to an IHOP before." Spencer said.

"They are good, and I'm sure they're in Virginia. I haven't been there in a while."

We got into my car as soon as I unlocked the door.

It was sort of a relief he didn't look at me weird or crazy when I took my pills. I hated taking them already as it is. It made me feel like I was sick. I tried to push the topic out of my head and I kept driving.

Times Square wasn't far at all from my place, and actually neither was the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building. They were just full of too many people, and in the case of the Statue of Liberty, had a river separating me.

20 min later, we arrived at Times Square.

"Alright," I said getting out of the car, "Lets wander like stereotypical tourists."

We went in some shops and tried some stuff on and took pictures. I must admit Spencer looked pretty fly in a Yankees SnapBack. I made a mental note to buy him one later. I rep my hometown though so I bought a maple leaf snap back. I am definitely keeping that picture.

We kept wandering, and eating different snacks from churros, to funnel cake, cotton candy and popcorn. We spent hours just doing nothing and enjoying each other's company.

It was fun and we did do a lot of cool things, but it got boring after a while, so I came up with an interesting idea.

"Spencer, how many screens are in Times Square."

"Well counting th-"

" A lot right? C'mon I have an idea."

I dragged him back to the car, and we drove, heading into a bunch of town homes.

I parked infront of a particularly old house.

"C'mon, Spencer."

"What are we doing?"

I stopped walking when I got on the porch of the house.

"You like Star Wars and Star Trek right?"

"Yeah."

"How would you feel if on every screen had video clips of parts of Star Wars or Star Trek, or for me, Harry Potter and Doctor Who on them."

His eyes widened.

"You can't do that! Awesome as it would be."

"Why not?"

"First of all its illegal."

" Didn't I tell you to have some fun Spencer?"

"Second, you'd need computer hacking skills to at least match Garcia."

"Trust me, I got those, and I got friends with those."

He looked at me doubtfully.

"And finally you at least need a computer."

"Come inside genius man."

He looked very reluctant, but followed me.

The place was better maintained on the inside. There was food in the renovated kitchen, a freshly painted dark brown stair case, and a hallway with doors. I figured it was most likely that either Boss or Skittles would be here.

"Hey Boss!" I yelled out.

"Yeah." He came downstairs.

He didn't try to bow to me, probably because we're aren't infront of anyone else except Spencer. We did our personal handshake.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hi."

"Well Spencer and I were in Times Square just now, doing lots of cool things, when I thought we should do something really cool that I will need your help with."

"What is it?"

"Is it possible to make all the screens in Times Square all play clips of doctor who, Star Trek, Harry Potter, or Star Wars? Even for just one minute?"

"Let's find out, I like a challenge."

He led us upstairs and into his computer room.

*3 hours later*

"Ok last 5 second clip. Choose."

"Spencer I give you the honours."

He selected the saddest scene from Doctor Who, where rose and the tenth doctor are apart and crying against the wall that separates them.

"Wow, that was deep."

"I _am_ deep." He joked.

He seemed very reluctant at first, but I think he warmed up to my idea. He even helped us figure out how to do it.

"You wanna stay here? Or should we head back to Times Square and let Boss set it off."

We'd also prepared so that when they find out, the ip address was somewhere in California. Eventually a dead end, but they'd have no proof on us. Besides the only offences taken really hard and murder and rape. I didn't think the police would care very much.

"Let's go to Times Sqaure."

We thanked Boss and went downstairs and out to the car.

"You are turning me bad."

"Yes but this is about as bad as it gets. Literally, the worst thing that could happen while you're with me is a gang fight."

We drove down and Spencer seemed nervous.

A bit later and we got out and headed into Times Sqaure.

I phoned Boss on a pay phone.

He told us we have literally a minute this could last, maximum.

He started counting down and when it got to zero, I saw the clips rolling.

We took pictures. Only a few people really noticed which I don't think was a bad thing.

"I'm trying so hard to not like what we did, but I can't." Spencer said fighting to keep his face from bursting into a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think the fact that we put in normal commercials inbetween some of them make it seem more normal. How many people can say they've hacked Times Square without anyone noticing? "

"No one."

"See it was fun."

"Fine but no more illegal stuff."

He'd been bugging me about that, and I could see why someone like Spencer, wouldn't be relaxed with an idea like this. I didn't want him to think I did this kind of stuff all the time. I can be very serious, but when I'm not at work, I don't find it necessary. Of course there was tons of stuff we could do that might be out of Spencer's comfort zone, but not this much. He had fun, I could tell, but I didn't want him to be this uncomfortable.

And I had second thoughts about doing it. Spencer made it seem wrong, which I guess it was.

"Alright, we are not going to do anymore illegal stuff... This week. Unless of course a fight happens, in which case we, or more likely, I, will do something illegal. Highly unlikely though."

That seemed to put him at ease. I hope.

"Let's go get some chinese food and head back to your place and watch some Doctor Who."

"You know me so well."

*3 hours later*

"Are you my mummy?"

"Ahhhhh!" Spencer yelled and I jumped.

"I knew that was coming, but still scary."

"Good thing I have a genuis FBI profiler here."

"Good thing I have a gang leader/ doctor here."

We laughed.

"That's good, we can protect each other."

"Alright mr profiler, what do you think will happen next?"

"I don't think that's his sister."

"What? Why not?"

"She's too close to him, the way she talks about him, that's her son, not her brother."

"Damn, Spencer, that's right! I bet when you and your friends go to the movies, you make bets on how it will end, don't you"

"Um thank you? And no, I don't really go out with them on something that isn't during work."

I shrugged.

Spencer was more classic Whovian while I only knew the 9th, 10th, and 11th doctors.

I had Classic Who on DVD but Spencer wanted to start with 9. We were having fun, laughing and joking and eating Chinese noodles and sweet and sour chicken.

I was going to make sure tomorrow that Spencer felt more comfortable doing stuff with me. Maybe we should go to Central Park or spend the day in the book store. That's sounds a little more like Spencer's style. I felt really bad for talking him into that.

He was innocent, funny, nerdy and really sweet.

When I thought about it the only reason I could think of why we wouldn't have a girlfriend would be because of his job, which he mentioned was kinda hectic. He deserved to be happy, and have someone there for him. I decided to just enjoy the moment and we didn't stop watching. The last thing I remember were his arms around me, and a prank that he said he was going to pull on his friend Derek with a gas mask. I fell asleep laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer p.o.v.

Monday and Tuesday passed a lot more relaxed. We went to Central Park and walked around, just enjoying the feeling of not doing anything. Jordan also took me to a few bookstores that were huge, and we spent hours just looking and reading, and buying books.

I was concerned at first that she was doing this just for me, although I was sure now that she had a good time as well.

I had to be back on Friday so I only had Wednesday and Thursday left in New York, and I had a feeling something crazy was about to happen.

I was right. Kind of.

I woke up on Wednesday morning early and Jordan was sleeping.

She told me to wake her up if she slept past 7 and it was almost 7:15. I was hesitant to go into her room, but I climbed the stairs and knocked her door softly. With no reply, I nervously went into her room.

I felt like I didn't belong here, like I was trespassing on something personal. But I couldn't help looking and her room. Electric blue walls with Christmas lights hung around the walls like a teenager.

She was only 22, extremely young for a doctor. At least she acted her age, unlike me. It never occurred to me she had to be serious all the time at work. They probably treat her like kid. I knew how that felt.

I looked at her walls again. She had posters of Doctor Who and Harry Potter and her bed had a lot of pillows and blankets. One thing looked kinda out of place though.

It was her altar, which had small books, a couple of hindu deities and a black oval which I knew as a lingam. Wrapped around it was a necklace with a lot of circular brown rough looking beads. I stopped looking at her altar and went to wake her.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She was beautiful all the time, but it looked more relaxed, almost as if she was dreaming about a good joke. I stopped staring mentally scolded myself; Jordan would be mad if I didn't wake her.

I shook her and said, "Jordan wake up."

It was a relief that she woke almost immediately because I knew she was a heavy sleeper. She also didn't attack me, which was good because as leader, or rather, Queen, of the Codes I was pretty sure there were tons of hidden weapons in here.

"Good morning. Uhh, you told me to wake you if you slept past seven."

"Oh yeah, thanks, and good morning to you too." She smiled.

The way she smiled when she was happy, made her look like the luckiest person in the world, although I knew she was far from it. It made my insides jump a bit when I knew that her smile was because of me. And since I got here, she's never really been not smiling,

But as usual I got awkward again, and that happy little moment came to an end.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

We had a lot of fun making pancakes and eating them. I was pouring liberal amounts of syrup in mine, when I noticed Jordan didn't drink coffee. When I asked her, she told me she really didn't care for it. I pulled the fake gasp identical to JJ's and Emily's.

"Life without coffee, it's not a life worth living." I said with mock seriousness.

"Music is my coffee. Wakes me up, keeps me going. "

It was true. She had her earpods quite often. It still struck me as odd, but it shouldn't and didn't really matter.

We wanted to go somewhere but we weren't sure where. So we went wandering on the subway, going anywhere. I love how we could just decide something, and then do it. The impulsiveness of it was a refreshing change from planning every detail.

Jordan had her thinking face on, and I realized that she knew we forgot to do somethings.

"Hey Spppeeeennnnccceeerrr."

She stretched out.

"Yeah?" I responded nervous.

"We forgot to go clubbing! And your museums. They are the funnest things left. The Yankees game isn't until 5 so guess what we're gonna do?"

"I don't know?"

"I'm going to pull the stereotypical girl friend and be like, let's go get you something cute to wear tomorrow. Or even later tonight after the Yankees game. I'm not sure if you'll like baseball."

Maybe it was because she said girl friend, that I let her drag me into a mall and randomly shop.

*1 hour later*

"I must say, purple is your colour."

I didn't think I looked bad, but I definitely looked different.

I was wearing a long sleeved dark purple button up and black jeans.

"Casual, but sexy."

I blushed.

"Jacket or no jacket?"

"No jacket."

Alright get changed and let's cash out and head back, drop your stuff off, and get ready for the Yankees game."

"Ok. You know it still amazes me that you can get me to go shopping, but even Penelope and the rest of the team can't."

"We'll maybe cause I'm amazing and you'd do anything to make me happy."

She joked. Or was that flirting? Ugh, I wasn't good at this.

"I don't know, maybe I'm a serial killer in disguise and doing this to earn your trust."

"Well in such case, trust earned. And, you'd have all of New York's gangs who want you dead after you kill me. Now get changed."

And she left. Admittedly shopping with Jordan hadn't been as bad as I thought. She even got me a Yankees SnapBack. I would have never tried stuff like this on, this would be almost like a younger version of Morgan. I looked at myself in the change room mirror. I_ didn't_ look bad in purple. I sighed and changed into my normal clothes. I was actually looking forward to the Yankees game.

*4 hours later*

"Did you have fun, at least?"

"Shut up." I joked, as I held and ice pack to my forehead at the medical station of the stadium.

"Well at least he apologized and signed the ball."

We had good seats, too good. A foul ball had found its way to my forehead and damn, those things hurt.

"There won't even be a bruise. It'll be completely gone by tomorrow. "

She forced me to look at her. It's one of those scary doctor things, like tell me the stupid thing you did, I need to know how to help you. It's a good thing most doctors didn't judge.

"I think I like hockey better."

"This is what happens when you hang around a Canadian too long." She joked. "Sorry Spencer."

"It's ok. Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go clubbing tonight?"

I surprised myself, but I was curious and I needed a drink right now. And I also just sounded like Rossi.

"Sure. Let's go home and change."

" Do you want it to just be you and I, or should I invite the rest of the seven?"

"How about just you and I?"

"I'm down."

*1 hour later*

I swear my jaw has never been that low for so long. Jordan looked beautiful in a dark blue strapless dress that stopped above her knees, and had sparkles around her waist. It was simple yet she looked stunning.

"You look good Spencer." Again with her smile. It was making me crazy.

"So do you, you look amazing." She blushed and said let's go.

When we got there, I was nervous, and having second thoughts.

"Spencer you look amazing, just walk in and get a drink, and dance. That's it. There's no pressure. Just fun, I promise."

We got in there, and I decided I /was/on vacation with a beautiful girl, so I could just get wasted and dance a little. Jordan ordered a blue drink, while I took a ruby red coloured one which was vodka and raspberry. I was from Vegas and one of the many benefits along with the handy poker face was the ability to hold my alcohol.

I had a few more drinks and I got up to see Jordan was already dancing. Some guy was grinding on her, and whispering in her ear and I suddenly got angry. He was getting too grabby. Thankfully Jordan left him.

"Good," I thought. I looked at a bunch of cute girls over in a corner, and then back to my drink and I thought, "hell, why not."

*Jordan's p.o.v.*

I finished my drink and I looked over to Spencer. He didn't look like he was moving for a while, so I tapped him on the shoulder and told him I was going to dance. A dude came at me immediately, and I felt Spencer's eyes shooting daggers at the man, and he was whispering some things that I really didn't want to do, so I left him.

Spencer had a few drinks, and then he asked a blonde girl away from her friends to dance. Their group of friends had been eyeing Spencer all night and I could tell the others were jealous. As he danced with the other girl, I realized that I was as well.

It got me angry but I didn't really understand why until I realized that I might actually be falling for Spencer.

He was adorable, and nerdy, and when he looks at me now, it sends backflips through my stomach. I was feeling very protective, not like a friend or a sibling, but like someone I fell in love with. Liking him could be really good or really bad though. He already knew everything about me, and likewise, but what if he didn't feel the same way?

I looked at the girl inching her hand down Spencer's back and it pissed me off. Thankfully he pulled away from the girl after two songs and then asked me to dance.

Spencer was shy at first, but I think those drinks helped him open up a bit. Dancing with him was really fun.

I didn't dance with another guy the rest of the night, and it made me smile that Spencer only kept his eyes on me.

It was almost 12 when I decided that maybe we should go home. I know I got pretty wasted, but I never vomited, and after his 8th drink I knew Spencer could hold his alcohol pretty good as well.

I called a cab and we headed home.

" I had no idea you were a good dancer." I giggled. "Tons of girls wanted you."

"What about you? You rejected like 8 guys when they asked to dance with you."

He kept count? Was that on purpose or just his eidetic memory acting up.

"Anyways, I had fun. Thanks. I'm sure I might actually go again, but not without you." Spencer let out a laugh.

I smiled again. This boy had my mouth constantly turned upwards.

We had a lot of drinks, but neither of us clearly felt drunk. I don't think that was a bad thing, though, the hangover wouldn't be that bad.

"Where did you learn to drink like that?" I asked.

"I'm from Vegas." He said like it was obvious. It_ was_ obvious.

"Yeah, right." I said shaking my head stupidly.

"Hey do you ever get invited to any house parties?"

"Yeah, tons, why?"

"I don't feel like I'm drunk enough yet."

"Alright, come on, there are tons of house parties going on tonight, and you're looking for a round 2, aren't you?"

He smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head, and grabbed my phone and saw that there was, indeed a lot of parties going on tonight.

"Let's go, just for an hour or so though. Tomorrow is your last day, and we have to go to your museums, and go ice skating."

"Ok."

*2 hours later*

I will honestly say I should have known Spencer would be good at beer pong. It was just mathematics, and the fact that it took a lot to get him drunk, made it that easier for him. Again definitely keeping those pictures, and I was sure I was not forgetting it anytime soon.

When we got to the place, the party was in full swing. A lot of people liked Spencer, once they knew he was with me. He danced and drank a lot more than I did. I wasn't really in the mood but it was entertaining to watch when other girls tried to come up to him. He denied them, but it still got me made. After a while, we called a cab and headed back home.

Spencer was only a little bit drunk. He could still walk and talk almost normally.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower then go to sleep. Goodnight."

Spencer said goodnight with a slurred voice and I headed upstairs to my room.

I tried I stop smiling, but I couldn't. I actually got Spencer Reid to go to a club, and drink and dance. Dance with _me_, I thought. He played beer pong, and was freakin awesome at it. My damn smile got bigger.

This was not really like me. I'm usually in control of my expressions and emotions.

I should probably just tell him I like him. I didn't know how though. Spencer wasn't like other guys. And I never really liked someone like that. I've had a few boyfriends, but they weren't like Spencer. We knew everything about each other, and we were already really close and trusted each other. I didn't want I mess it up, but it wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell Spencer. If he didn't like me, at least he would know how I felt.

After a mentally tiring battle with myself, I decided I would tell him tomorrow. He was probably showering as well, or asleep, and tomorrow was his last day here.I couldn't tell him now either because he was kinda drunk. I still was nervous and anxious, but I fell asleep anyway from sheer exhaustion. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer's p.o.v

I awoke at 8am, sans hangover, but that was just how I was. I wondered why I slept so late until I remembered how much I drank last night.

I danced with Jordan. She never stopped smiling. She didn't dance with anyone after me.

My heart practically leaped out of my chest and I took that as a go ahead to slap myself.

_She's your __**friend!**__!_

_Your amazingly compatible, nerdy,smiling, beautiful, gang leader, and doctor friend._

_Shut up! We got through the worst day of our lives together. I can't jeopardize that kind of faith, trust, and friendship!_

_What if she likes you back?_

_She probably doesn't and telling her would make our relationship awkward!_

_She deserves to know how you feel. Plus you never hid anything from her. The addiction, your co workers, your family, she knows everything about you, and you know about her._

_Ugh! I said shut up._

But after the conversation in my head with myself, I resolved to tell her today.

I got out of bed and I was just a little dizzy, so I walked slowly towards the bathroom and got ready.

Jordan said to help myself to any food in the condo, but I still felt it would be rude not to wait for her.

Today was my last day in New York. I was kinda sad, because I wouldn't see Jordan unless we skyped or made special plans ahead of time.

Jordan said she had friends all over North America. She knew almost half of New York, at least. All of them also had some way of contacting her, including skype. I'd met a lot of Jordan's friends at the house party last night, including the rest of the originals. I drank with Boss a lot.

I didn't feel like going to the museum today. Ice skating sounded funner, but I couldn't decide without Jordan.

Deciding she was still asleep, I went to wake her. I went up the stairs and knocked on her door loudly.

"Jordan." I called.

"It's almost 8:30."

I waited but heard no reply. I ended up going into her room, and I knew she could feel another presence in her room, because her body stiffened suddenly, then relaxed, as if she knew it was me.

I went to the side of her bed, and gently shook her awake.

"Good morning."

"Oh, hi Spppenccer." She mumbled sleepily.

"Aren't you tired?"

"A bit." I admitted.

"It's your last day in New York, so what would you like to do?"

"Could we go ice skating?"

"Yeah, of course, but what about your museums?"

"I don't think I'll be visiting those this week."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ice skating it is. That all?"

I knew she meant about what I wanted to do, but I thought about telling her. I decided that this wasn't the moment. She was still sleepy.

"Yup."

"Hey Spencer? Have you ever slept in?"'

"Um no, not really. I'm just not accustomed to sleeping in."

"There's a first time for everything. Here, come under the covers."

She lifted up the blankets for me, and I saw her blue pjs.

This probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't really say no.

I carefully got under the blankets and snuggled inside, next to her.

It was really warm, and it smelled just like books, like Jordan,and it made me sleepy. I was aware of my arm sliding protectively around her small body. She yawned, and closed the distance between us and I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

Neither of us woke until 11. I can see why Derek always wants to sleep in, although I doubt he sleeps in with someone else.

We were frying up bacon for breakfast, and chatting absentmindedly.

"Have you ever been skating?"

"No, I'm from Vegas."

"We'll good thing your teacher is Canadian; we live to skate." She joked.

"This will be interesting."

*a couple hours and a lunch break later*

I was doing pretty good. I hadn't fallen in over an hour, although Jordan said Canadian kids have tons of scars from learning to skate and playing hockey.

I was tall with skates on, but I was a lot less graceful than Jordan.

She'd rented out the ice of a local rec centre arena, and I rented skates, since Jordan brought her pair.

After falling hundreds of times, I was starting to get the hang of it. Of course never having done this before, my legs were and still are shaky as hell.

She said once I got better, she would suit me up and teach me how to play hockey. That wasn't going to be anytime soon though.

Jordan was having an amazing time, and she was skating circles around me. She was a great teacher, and a really good skater, although she admitted there was tons of things even she couldn't do. I felt like kissing her smiling lips, trying to stifle a laugh, after she bent down and got close to me, and helped me get up. All in all, it was a lot of fun, and I wish it wasn't my last day.

After she taught me the basics of skating, we decided to keep working on me, every time we met.

Putting my shoes back on after a while felt weird, but welcome.

We dropped her skates back at her place and went wandering again. For a good 5 hours. This time we held hands, joking and smiling, and we somehow ended up on the Brooklyn bridge. The sun was setting and it was very beautiful. Almost as much as the girl next to me.

After what happened, bridges sort of hold a double meaning for me. They connect you to other places and distance you, but they also bring you back. I told Jordan and she said that was a very wise metaphor.

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow. I never take time off work, and I had an awesome time this week."

" Me too. We should definitely take more time off later and do whatever. Anything with you is always fun."

She smiled again, this time with a bit of a blush.

It was her smile that broke me; I leaned down to her height and kissed her lightly. She was surprised, at first, but kissed me back, and wrapped her arms around my neck to bring us closer. I pulled back after a few moments, her arms still around my neck and looked at her surprised.

"You like me too?" I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Yes, that's why I kissed you back." She said with a laugh.

"I am really slow with girls, aren't I? If you feel the same way, will you please be my girlfriend?"

She nodded her head mockingly, smiling at my shyness,and this time with more passion, kissed me.

I was caught off guard but I liked the feel of her lips on mine. My mouth parted slightly to allow her tongue to wander.

I was really relieved that she felt the same way.

God knows how long we stayed there.

The sun had set a while ago, and we did stop kissing, although a never let go of her hand.

_Jordan likes me too._ My world got a little brighter.

_Jordan is my girlfriend._The brightness volume turned up even more.

Neither of us stopped smiling. It was obvious she was worried that I wouldn't like her either.

In one week, she made me happier than I had been in years, and gotten me to do so many ridiculous things that I actually enjoyed.

I am completely in love with Jordan. I didn't know it was possible to know someone for a few weeks and feel this way. But I wasn't complaining.

*the next morning*

"Spencer it's time to get up."

"Its like 3 am.I don't want to get up. I don't want to go home."

"C'mon, it's been a week without your team, don't you miss them? And it's your fault for booking an early flight."

"Yeah, but when I leave I'll miss you."

Her smile was back.

"There is FaceTime and Skype, and I've showed you how to use both. Plus you'll be travelling a lot, if you end up in New York or Miami, call me up or text me. Actually, call me up or text me anywhere, anytime. We are both going to have breakdown days, but I'll still be there for you. Trust me." She kissed me softly.

I knew I was going back to Virginia, and I loved my team, but only Jordan really understood me.

"Plus, you'll have this." She had that brown beaded necklace from and she placed it around my neck.

"Technically you're supposed to have your own, but you're not Hindu. It's supposed to keep you calm and strong, and when you're gone there will be those kinds of days, when things go wrong, and you're feeling like this will help."

"Jordan I can't."

"Yes you can. I know you'll take care of it, and its helped me a lot. I know you can't wear it all the time, just keep it, and use it when you need to."

"Thank you." She was right, I couldn't wear it all the time, but I could now, so I put it on, and vowed that I would keep it in my bag. It would be with me, wherever I went.

My bags were packed and we were in the the airport 2 hours later. The flight was only an hour and 20 minutes, and I got a really early flight because I was going back to work today.

"I'll call when I land. Bye Jordan."

"Don't worry, we'll text nonstop."

I kissed her goodbye, but we pulled back before it got intense.

"Bye Spencer."

*3 hours later.*

I walked into work, deeply regretting my decision to get an early flight, and to go to work today. I had a coffee in my hand, my messenger bag on my shoulder, and my phone in my pocket from talking to Jordan a while ago. I smiled when I saw my team scattered around the bull pen.

Derek saw me first.

"Hey guys, Pretty Boy's back from New York!"

Everyone but Hotch heard, and came to greet me.

"Oh my god, how was it? Did you have fun? What did you do? Meet any cute girls?" Garcia squealed at me.

Emily, JJ, and Rossi laughed and said hi.

"Calm down baby girl, one question at a time."

"Um, good, yes, a lot of fun stuff and yes." I answered quickly.

"Oooooooohhhh." Garcia cooed childishly.

"Is she your friend? Your friend is a girl right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but I have a lot of other friends there too." Thinking of all the new friends I made there. Boss and I especially had gotten close.

"So she's pretty?" Emily hinted.

"Very." I responded. It was true, after all. I wasn't usually so open about this kind of stuff , but it was amusing to watch them react and it felt good.

The rest of the team was shocked.

"A better question," Hotch smiled seeing us, " would be is she single?"

"No, she isn't, " I said after I thought on it for a moment.

"Sorry man." Derek patted me on the shoulder.

"It's alright, I am definitely okay with it."

"So in more detail, what did you do there?" Rossi asked.

"Um, I just met a lot of my friends and did touristy things. You know, Statue of Liberty, Empire State building. It's been a while since I have gotten to just relax and kick back you know?"

"There is hope for you yet!" Emily joked.

"What hope?" I was curious.

"That you will not turn into Hotch or Gideon." JJ explained.

"Ouch guys." Hotch joked.

"Thank goodness you didn't say me, I'm a fun guy." Rossi smiled proudly.

"Sometimes a little too fun." That one shocked everyone, when it came from Hotch.

"A funny Hotch and a Reid that wants to relax? Quick, Emily, the world's about to end!"

Derek grabbed Emily's hand and they went under my desk, looking ready for an earthquake. She played along and started held Derek's hand under my desk, and looked terrified.

"Well good to see you guys, " I excused myself, as if nothing happened. I went over to my desk put my messenger bag down, and said, "Sorry guys, this desk is taken. Try Rossi's or Hotch's."

They smiled and got out of my desk. I knew I was going to miss Jordan, but it was good to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's p.o.v.

I sat bored at my desk. My paperwork was finished 2 hours earlier. I was just sitting in my chair, waiting for a case, and texting Jordan. The rest of the team had tons left to do and Hotch had already warned Emily and Derek about slipping me files. I had nothing to do, and it was only 9 am.

Jordan used to have the same problem, that's why she worked so many jobs at different hospitals now. She didn't need the money, she just wanted to do something. According to her, it was a win-win situation. She has a lot of money, and is never out of things to do.

I was pretty well off myself; the FBI had good salaries but I entered into a lot of Poker games. It was fun, and easy money for whenever I needed it. The trouble was finding a casino that I hadn't been banned from.

After swinging around a bit in my chair, I decided to text Morgan.

_Hey Derek_

**_hey pretty boy. Bored?_**

_yeah, what should I do?_

**_Idk. Wait! wanna play Truth or dare?_**

_how old are you?_

**_come on, it'll be fun. You want Emily in on this?_**

_Um sure. _

**_Ok. We're gonna have do this convo by paper then._**

_K._

I put away my phone and waited impatiently and saw a note slide through the small walls that made my cubicle.

**_Hey, heard you were bored._**

_Yeah._

**_Ok who wants to start?_**

We all looked up from our desks and made eye contact. It was a staring competition, and turns out Derek asked the first question.

_**Ugh fine, you guys. Stop it I'll ask. Truth or dare Spencer?**_

_Dare._

**_Ooh. I did not see that coming._**

**_Umm. I dare you to go to Rossi and ask him if he ever did it with a guy._**

**_OMFG!_**

_Truth._

**_Too late pretty boy. Now go. And you can't tell him it's a dare._**

_I regret this._

**_Go do it._**

_No._

**_Too bad. You said dare._**

I scowled at him.

Oh crap! How was I supposed to ask Rossi that? This would be really awkward, but trying to look on the bright side, it would definitely be interesting.

I walked up the few stairs and knocked softly, already regretting this.

"Come in." Rossi's faded Italian accent called.

I went in and I saw Rossi looking frustrated at a laptop. I knew he hated technology as much as I did. He looked up and I saw his surprised face. I never really visited him.

"Hey Reid. What's up?"

Fuck. How was I supposed to say this?! I took a few deep breaths.

"How's life?"

As a world class profiler, he could see that wasn't what I was there for.

"Reid, seriously? What do you actually want?"

I gave him a look that said, you'll hate me if I tell you.

I winced and asked really quickly: Thisisreallystupid,andI'mterrifiedofthetheanswerbu thaveyoueverummm'didit'withaguy?"

I knew he heard me clearly though.

"What!? Reid!" He stood up and moved towards me and I ran the hell out of there. Morgan saw me and laughed hard. I reached my cubicle and sighed with relief.

**_How'd it go?_** Emily wrote.

_I don't think Rossi will ever look at me the same way again. _

**_Haha, we should have videotaped it._**

_Shut up. My turn. Hi Emily. Truth or dare._

**_Truth._**

**_Aw. C'mon Prentiss._**

**_Sorry._**

I thought of something that would be embarrassing but not that compromising.

_What was the best kiss you ever had?_

**_Aw Reid? Can't you do something a bit more interesting?_**

_Sorry Derek._

_**Hey!**_

Emily saw the paper, sighed and started writing it down. She looked really embarrassed and passed the paper back to me after a few minutes.

I felt really bad for making her do that. So I ripped up the paper and tossed in the recycling. I couldn't make Emily expose something personal.

Derek looked at me like WTF and Emily looked grateful and mouthed thanks.

I got another piece of paper and wrote: _I said you had to write your kiss, I never said we were going to read it. That's your buisness._

**_Thank you Reid._**

**_Aw, seriously?_**

**_He's sweet. You should try it sometime. Now Guess what morgan? Truth or dare._**

**_Dare._**He wrote confidently.

_You're stupid._ I wrote.

**_Hey!_**

_Sorry. _

**_I dare you to phone Hotch on a 4 way call and when he talks all you can say is: shut up, I want you so bad, so... my place later, fuck you, I'll try real hard, and that's not what you said last night. You can't tell him it's a dare after. Spencer and I won't say anything the whole time, we'll just listen._**

_Haha!_

**_Shut up kid. Rossi will avoid you and now Hotch will avoid me. Crap. Good one though Prentiss. _**

Morgan reluctantly took his phone out from his pocket.

I got out my phone and saw Morgan calling me. Garcia showed us how to have more than one person on the phone without it showing up in your caller id if you wanted to. Thank goodness for that, or else this wouldn't work.

Hotch picked up and Derek's eyes went wide.

"Hi Derek."

*a couple hours later*

We stopped playing after a few more rounds but we didn't stop laughing. Rossi wouldn't look at me and Hotch made efforts to never be too close or alone in a room with Morgan. We laughed our heads off but we couldn't sheepishly tell them it was a dare. Because neither of them bothered us for the rest of the day, Derek and Emily slipped me files and we finished theirs together and left early.

It was one of those rare happy days where we didn't have a case, where there wasn't a rush to save a victim or chase down an unsub. I thought about the game today. The questions hadn't gotten any less crazy and we were pretty sure the rest of the team thought we were drunk, because we never stopped giggling.

I got a text from Jordan, when I got home, and asked if I could FaceTime.

She said yes, and she sent a request which I accepted.

"Hello my Vegas genius FBI profiler boyfriend."

Hello my Toronto gang leader doctor girlfriend."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I left work early today after playing truth or dare with Derek and Emily. "

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. Hey Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever do stupid things like that with some of your other friends at work?"

"Yeah, lots. One time we had almost no patients for a week and it was early in the morning and we had races in the parking lot on the gurneys."

"Wow. Did you get caught?"

"Nope, but we got scared so we never did it again. And that was a long time ago. I take my patients and their care very serious."

"Interesting."

"Yup. So are you busy right now?"

"Kinda. Metal has to get really good grades this year to put in her application to Uni next year. I'm helping her since I'm the next youngest, and we are the closest."

"Want help? Metal is a cool kid and she seems really smart. Plus I do know a bit about school."

Her smile appeared.

"Um ok. I'll go get her. I was just planning stuff. She remembers you a lot because of Boss."

Yeah, we did get pretty close.

She disappeared from the screen for a moment and called Metal. She was 17, that much I knew which put her in grade 11. Jordan was right, her grades needed to be good this year, especially if she was heading straight to University after high school.

Metal appeared on the screen along with Jordan.

"Hi Spencer."

"Hello Metal. I asked Jordan if I could help you study and get good grades for University next year. She said yes, but is it ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's cool. You ARE a genius after all. And since we are all on a normal names here, you can call me Ariana."

"Alright, fine by me. You know I used to tutor a lot of kids when I was in high school, so this shouldn't be too bad. So what do you want to start with first?"

*A long night later*

I lied in bed, my mind reeling off equations and patterns. Ariana was a really bright girl on her own, I'd say an 82% average. Remarkable, with no parents.

But with my brain, and Jordan's, both of which I believe to say holds above average information, I'd say we raised her to at least 95% which is practically unattainable unless you're a genius and skipped grades.

I really liked being her co-tutor with Jordan. I gave information and helped her with concepts she didn't quite understand, and she gave Ariana study tips and organization tools, along with some information of her own.

We made a good team. It was almost scary how in sync we were. Ariana already knew we were a couple, not because Jordan told her, but because apparently and quoting her, we were, "adorably cute and nerdy, yet cool and badass, and should, if not already, be a couple."

We took that as a compliment, and I didn't mind if the rest of the seven knew. They're family to Jordan, as my team is me. Though I could only see Jordan as the badass part.

After we were done for the night, she let us talk alone.

It felt good to hear her voice and see her smile, even if it was on a screen and through a speaker. I missed her, but I couldn't and wouldn't leave my team. I sighed into my pillow, happy and content, yet slightly disappointed that she wasn't snuggling in my bed next to me.

I texted her.

_"Wanna stay with me the weekend if I don't have a case?"_

I knew she wasn't asleep yet and she replied:**_ Sure! Something up?_**

_Nahh, just miss you._

**_Awwww. ok cool. I'm down._**

_Thanks. Goodnight Jordan. _

**_Goodnight Spencer._**

I did some calculations. Today is Tuesday. There's a good chance we would have a case this week. I just hoped it would be tomorrow and it would be finished quickly before Friday.

Then I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Jordan.

*Tuesday morning*

I got out of my favourite 24 hour coffee shop heading towards the subway entrance. It was really early, almost 4 am, and it was still pretty dark. I couldn't sleep very much and wandering helped.

As I went to go down the stairs underground, I felt two pairs of powerful hands grab me and pull out of the crowd and into a side street.

What the hell!?

One of them threw me down, and the other punched me.

"Hey you scrawny piece of shit, whatcha think you're doing round here this early?" When he turned to punch me, I think I saw a knife hidden inside his jacket.

My cheek stung and I hoped it wouldn't bruise. Crap, I didn't want the team to see it.

My mind went into profile mode. They clearly didn't know I was an agent, and didn't want to kill me, but I couldnt rule out torture. Either they knew me or this was something gang related or both.

I took the risk of looking up at their faces and recognized them as Matt and Nate! Both were some of my worst highschool bullies. Back then Nate used to follow Matt but right now neither looked submissive. They were probably part if a gang now and/or just wanted to beat the shit out of me like back then. What they were doing in Virginia was beyond me, there were tons of gangs in Vegas.

"Recognize us, little buddy?"

I wasn't happy that I did.

I found myself thinking, Jordan faces gangs down all the time; what would she do?

I think I heard one of them say, "Still scrawny." But I wasn't listening.

I had to gain the upper hand.

I could scare them, or talk to them, try to run and get help, or fight them.

I was not a good fighter, and I wasn't really good at convincing people; I rambled quite a bit. I had a feeling that they could both outrun me, and I silently cursed.

Wincing, I realized I'd have to act tough and maybe fight to get my way out of this. I had my credentials with me. Those idiots couldn't even see I had a gun, inside a holster. They didn't disarm me at all.

I stood up really cockily, like they didn't shove me down.

"Excuse your stupidity but I believe I can arrest your dumb asses for assault on a federal agent!

Things are a hell of a lot different now than they were 12 years ago."

I flashed my credentials. They looked back and forth in shock from my creds to my gun.

"I bet these aren't even loaded!" I laughed at their pistols, even though I had a feeling that wasn't at all true. I knew they would come out of shock soon and I would have to fight them. I scrambled inside.

"You know what though guys? Because it's really early and I know how cranky you both can get this early, I let you run off to your leader, and you can explain to him why you both harassed a federal agent.

By the way, if you're going to join a gang, I'd suggest somewhere a bit more desperate. I can honestly say this was a surprise, because I knew you guys both suck at anything and everything, right now including beating up a 'weak and skinny' guy like me. Which is probably why you got the crap job of patrol."

I think that did it.

They sandwiched me closer to them and I saw the knife inside Matt's jacket and got a crazy idea. Without warning I pulled my gun out quickly and pistol whipped Nate and grabbed inside the jacket of Matt for the knife.

I got it, but he cut me, and I felt a deep long slice down my left wrist. The pain went almost to my elbow, but I tried to ignore it. I decided to throw a few punches and got Matt in the jaw. Kind of an uppercut.

Either he was really not suspecting that, or I was stronger than I thought. He flew into the hard wall and hit his head. It was almost like a movie. He didn't get up, but I knew I didn't kill him.

Nate had blood he was spitting out away from saw that I took care of his friend and charged at me. I was terrified, he was bigger than Derek, but I couldn't help think that they could easily take me if they attacked me together. Stupid on their part.

I dodged quickly and without meaning to, stabbed him in the shoulder twice. He cried out in pain. I forgot I even had the knife still in one of my hands.

He went down and I saw my chance. I ran quickly down the stairs into the subway station and got on a train as quickly as I could. They weren't dead; eventually they would wake up and clean up their mess or risk angering their leader. They didn't like messy situations like that.

I knew they weren't following me, but I hustled home on the subway and locked the door shut. I felt exhausted and needed sleep but this is when I had to get up for work.

I sighed when I noticed my left arm bleeding badly and got my first aid kit. I knew how to bandage myself and sterilize the wound but it did take time and when I was done, I was late for work. It was deep, and pretty long, might need stitches but I wouldn't go to the hospital, at least not now. The bleeding was pretty bad though, and I changed the bandages twice before leaving.

I didn't want to go to the hospital, Garcia watched us online like hawks. Hospital records were too easy for her. I knew she was concerned, about all of us, especially after Elle, but it did complicate things. I checked in the mirror and was thankful there wasn't a bruise forming on my cheek. My only problem was my arm and a long sleeved sweater should cover that up. I was also lucky I was right handed. It stung badly.

I swore when I saw the time, grabbed a sweater, put on my shoes and got my bag, and hustled out the door to work. On the way I texted Jordan everything.

She asked if I wanted here there earlier like tomorrow but there was a good chance we would get a case today. I loved that she was concerned enough to do that, but even so she didn't seem invasive at all. She said that she trusted me to take care of myself, but she was still upset at those guys. God help them if Jordan actually came here and did something herself.

I saw a Starbucks, and I know it was stupid of me to grab another coffee when I was this late but I couldn't really stop feeling grouchy unless I had it. I headed quickly to the subway and prepared myself for how I would tell Hotch and the rest of the team I was late.

I should trust them, they are like family, but I don't have to tell them everything. The silent argument in my head continued throughout the rest of the ride.

I made sure my bandaged arm wasn't visible through my sweater and got off at my station, and raced the couple of blocks the BAU.

I got there, out of breath, and due to my racing, only 15 minutes late.

"He's alive guys!" Emily told the others, who were about to go into the conference room.

"What's wrong pretty boy? You're never late."

"It been a crazy morning, Derek." I answer.

"How crazy?" Asked JJ with a coy smile.

I decided to trust them, as Jordan told me, they are my family. I didnt want to tell them, but I knew I should. So I took a deep breath and said:

"Try upsetting two gang members; it was that kind of morning. And it's a very stupid story I have no desire to tell. But I don't think they'll bother me again. They didn't know I was FBI."

JJ's smile was gone.

"Wow." Rossi commented.

"Is that why there's a bandage covering up the lower part of your left arm? " Hotch questioned.

I looked to my arm and saw a bit of the bandage peeking out under the sleeve. I had pulled it down twice before I got into the BAU, but it must have pulled back a bit when I took a sip of my coffee.

"Um yeah. That wasn't really the climax of the event though. It wasn't that bad."

"Let's take take a look." A decisive Emily said. I tried but I couldn't really argue; it was hurting a lot, plus I'd figure they'd find out and I didn't want them to think I did it to myself on purpose.

I sighed and watched JJ and Emily unwrap the bandages.

It was worse than I originally thought, I knew that, but JJ's gasp and Derek turning his head away for a moment was completely unnecessary.

Hotch looked angry.

"Do you know who did this?"

"It was an accident, I hate them but they didn't mean to do it." I spoke quickly.

"This probably needs stitches. It's long and deep too. How many times have you changed your bandages?"

"Reid! Who was it?" Rossi sounded just as mad as Hotch.

"Some of my high school bullies. They are part of a gang now, but I don't know why they are here. And twice."

"Names kid. We asked for names."

"And I think I'd like to here that stupid story of what happened." JJ's voice was firm.

"It's ok guys, I took care of it you don't need to do anything."

"I'm getting Garcia." Emily went out of the room.

"Crap."

"Reid you're sure it was people you knew?"

I knew that was his subtle way of asking me if I did it.

"Yes but the cut wasn't deliberate. I tried to grab it out of his jacket and he grabbed my hand and he got hold of my hand which had the knife in it, and we were fighting for control over it. It was an accident. It happened and I'm ok and trust me when I say they were not."

"Oh my god Spencer! What happened to my poor baby genius!"

Garcia came in angrily with Emily behind.

I told her what happened, and she didn't even try to stay calm.

I may have blurred a few parts though.

"What are their names!" She demanded.

"Please Garcia, it was stupid on my part, yes, but everything is ok now."

"That!" She exclaimed pointing to my arm," is NOT ok with me. Now who is it?!"

"Matthew Walker and Nathaniel Stevens." I hung my head.

She typed furiously on her laptop that she brought with her, and after a few clicks, her eyes popped.

"What Baby girl?"

"They were admitted to seperate hospitals this morning. Matthew has a broken jaw and a mild concussion and Nate has bruising across his mouth and two stab wounds in the shoulder. Both had bruising around the abdomen and forehead with couple of broken ribs each."

That part must have was Jordan. She _was_ angry when I texted her. I knew she had people everywhere, but gosh, its like she had hitmen everywhere. I wasn't mad though;I'd have to text her about it and thank her.

"I told you I took care of it. Most of it anyways. But I didn't think they'd have to go to a hospital."

"Nicely done kid. But we would like a turn to kick their ass now."

"Ok." I sighed defeated.

"Bruising across the mouth?" Rossi looked confused.

"I may have slammed my gun across his face and possibly his mouth."

"You pistol whipped your attackers."

"I believe so."

Rossi high-fived me. I laughed.

"Have a little faith guys. I'm okay. Now can I bandage this back up and focus on the case? Let me see the file."

"Fine, but if they end up broke,without weapons, totaled cars, in serious debt, on Europe's most wanted,with serious concussions an missing teeth, Derek, Emily, JJ, and I had nothing to do with it." And with that Garcia stormed out, still a bit angry.

"She forgot me, and their possible curious lack of some ligaments." Hotch said seriously.

I wont deny, it felt good that they cared, although I was still scared of Garcia.

"Guys, the kid handled himself, against two guys bigger than you." Rossi pointed to Derek.

"We should give him SOME credit."

He handed me the case file.

"I'll brief you on the plane. We're headed to Miami."


	12. Chapter 12

a. sorry about the longer gaps in between updates, i considered abandoning this story, but you guys deserved better. I just started highschool, at the start of september and honestly, i don't like it. it been really lonely and im not the best at making friends. But other than that it isn't bad. you didn't come hear to read all of that, though. you came here to read the newest chapter (so far.) so on with the story!

Jordan's p.o.v.

I woke up pretty miserable. Mostly because Spencer wasn't here and my stomach was hurting.

I should really change my meds, but I couldn't yet. I was leaving for Fort Lauderdale tomorrow for three weeks.

It was nearly 6am. I sighed debating on whether or not to try to go back to sleep, but I was kinda hungry.

With my stomach growling I made breakfast and streamed episodes of Doctor Who from my laptop. I guess it was going to be a lazy day.

I wasn't busy;I never had to pack anything because I owned a place there. i had a place everywhere except for Virginia. Maybe Spencer could help me look for an apartment there.

My phone started ringing, and I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jay?"

"Spencer? Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Yeah, I am, kinda. I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

Was he hurt, or something? I sighed shaking my head, and letting him continue.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went wandering around a bit, which was stupid on my part, going out that early, I shouldn't have-"

"Spencer, please tell me what happened."

"I met Matt and Nate here, you remember I told you about them, and we got into a fight."

I knew he was sugar coating it, but I got the general were some of his worst bullies. I got angry and I hoped they were hurt. But I needed to make sure Spencer was ok first.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Can I come over?!"

"I'm ok, just a small cut on my arm. Don't bother coming, we'll have a case today probably. And I beat them up pretty well, thanks for asking." He joked.

"I had no doubt, that's why I didn't ask."

"Nice save."

"Thank you."

I understood this was his way of dealing with it, and just gave him instructions on bandaging the cut. He knew how to, but I had a feeling he'd need stitches.

I also encouraged him to tell his team. They are as good as family to him.

He was running late so I told him to text me when he got the chance at work.

I ended the call, and got an idea.

Spencer told me not to come, but he didn't say I couldn't have their asses beat up worse. He did know I was the Queen of New York basically. I had anyone everywhere.

I decided to call up some DC guys and have Matt Stevens and Nate Walker with some broken ribs, and a bit of nasty bruising.

A while later he called back at work. I knew he preferred to call over text.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, and my technical analyst threatened to put them on Europe's most wanted."

"I can help with that." I said seriously.

"Speaking of helping, thank you ."

"Oh, um how did you find out about that so quickly?"

"There were admitted to the hospital this morning. What I did to them wasn't enough to make them go to the hospital."

"In complete honesty and in my defense, I did not have them pistol whipped or with a concussion. Good job." I knew he was picturing my smile.

"So, changing the topic, you got a case yet?"

"Yeah, we're leaving for Miami right now actually."

"Really? I'll be in Fort Lauderdale for three weeks starting tomorrow! That's not that far.

"Maybe you shouldn't go. There's a serial killer near there."

"I'll be fine. And that's also why they wanted me. Having a good doctor near on standby in case of emergency. And maybe I'll get to meet your team. This is good."

"Yeah, I think you should meet them too. But I don't want them to know everything about us."

"Everything as in like they won't know anything, or everything as in we'll just tell them I'm your girlfriend."

"Everything as in you'll be just my girlfriend. How could I be content introducing you to them as anyone else?"

My heart jumped considerably at that.

"Ok. Well have a safe flight. Talk to you later."

"Bye Doc." I loved it when he called me that.

"I need a nickname for you. Jay and Doc are too cool not for me to have a comeback. I'll be thinking of one. You have been warned. Bye Spencer."

I swear I heard a laugh as he ended the call.

I couldn't wait to meet Spencer's team.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer's p.o.v.

"Who's Doc?"

I turned around and saw Morgan had his hands on his hips and Emily and him both had smirks.

Shit.

Oh crap, think! I could lie, or I could classily tell the truth and they might believe me.

"My awesome doctor girlfriend." I smirked and watched their reactions.

"What!?"

"My man." He gave me props.

"Gosh, JJ! Garcia! Get over here we have a code purple on the genius over here!"

"You guys made up codes?" I asked, not at all surprised. Garcia and JJ came running full speed towards me, Garcia squealing. Rossi and Hotch heard too, and they surrounded me.

"You beat up gang members and have a girlfriend. Guys, are we sure we have the right guy?" Rossi laughed.

"What's her name?" JJ and Garcia squealed.

"When are we meeting her?" Emily and Hotch asked at the same time. We all looked at them in surprise for a second 'cause they said that in unison. But pretty quickly they all looked back to me.

I leaned into Derek and whispered, "as soon as they admit they are a couple."

We laughed and told JJ. Rossi already guessed what was going on and Garcia was busy freaking out.

"No seriously what's her name?"

I think I may have started to blush at this point.

"Jordan."

"Aww my junior g-man has a girlfriend!"

"This has been a weird morning for you, hasn't it?" Derek commented.

"Indeed."

"I WANT TO MEET THIS GIRL!"

"You might see her, she'll be in Fort Lauderdale for three weeks."

"Why?" "

She's a doctor, and works in hospitals in Fort Lauderdale, New York, one in Toronto, and here."

"Awww, my doctor has a doctor!"

"Garcia that really wasn't-"

"Show me a picture! What's her last name?"

"Um no and I'm not going to tell you."

"Please!" Emily, JJ, Penelope, and, because Rossi thought it was funny, all did puppy eyes on me. Hotch and Derek just laughed. I shook my head in defeat and took out my phone. I was going to search for a picture, but Garcia quickly grabbed it out my hands, hacked my password, and the rest of us gathered around my phone.

"Damnnnnnnn kid. She is FINE. She Brazilian?"

"Um yeah." I shot him kind of a glare, and he just grinned and shot his hands up in surrender.

"She's really pretty." JJ said.

"She's a doctor too?" Emily looked surprised.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ranked 9th in North America. The other 8 have seniority." We turned around to find Garcia's voice. Garcia had given the phone to Rossi, went to her office, grabbed a computer and had begun searching her, without any of us noticing. Seeing as she was Canadian, the information took a little longer, but she got it quickly nonetheless.

"Stop stalking my girlfriend." I playfully snapped.

"Well who would have thought we'd hear Reid say that." Hotch laughed. "Jordan Adams, born and raised in Toronto in 1985, owns condos in down town Toronto and New York, and a house in Fort Lauderdale, no parents, and works in 4 hospitals in New York, Sick Kids in Toronto, that hospital not too far from us... um Prince William, and two others in Fort Lauderdale." Garcia rattled off.

"Did you see her social media?"

"I forgot; she's young, she should have Facebook at least." Garcia went back to typing and sighed furiously.

"Why can't I find it?" She asked me.

Morgan looked shocked that she couldn't find it, or didn't even know why.

"She knows a fair bit about computers too, and so do some of her friends. Trust me, you're not gonna find it."

"Or it doesn't exist."

"Believe what you like."

"You are exceptionally difficult today, my genius. But I will keep searching."

"Thanks. And ok. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Wheels up in 5." Hotch declared and everyone dispersed. Morgan and JJ were still smiling at me though and Emily was talking to JJ about me probably.

I sent Jay a quick text:

_They know._ She had today off so I knew her phone was probably-

_Finally!_ _Tell them I say hi._

_Ok._

"Guys." I called.

"Yeah?" Emily responded for everyone.

"She says hi."

"We say hi back."

_They say hi back._

_Cool_

_We're headed to the airport. Text you when we get in Miami._

_Kay. Safe flight._

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed the case file. I hoped this case was done soon. I wanted to see Jordan again. I was also kind of excited, she could meet the team soon.

Morgan's p.o.v.

Pretty boy's got a girl!? Damn. I did not expect that. That's probably why he has been more normal since Tobias Hankel. Even slightly happier than before.

"We gotta meet this girl." I tell Emily.

"No kidding, like we knew dead on with JJ but no one figured out Reid. How do profilers miss that?"

JJ heard us and joined in.

"Hey! But in total seriousness, no one knew Reid had a girlfriend?"

"No one." I confirmed.

"We suck." Emily joked.

"Yup."

"I wonder how they met?"

"We can hoard him with questions on the plane." Rossi had come to break us up, he had his go bag in his hand already.

"That's for sure."

*on the plane*

We didn't interrogate Reid on the plane, but we did probably annoy the shit out of him.

"How old is she?" Emily asked.

"24."

"When's her birthday?"

"July 18th."

"Is she a genius?" JJ questioned.

"No."

"How long have you known her?"

"A couple of weeks."

"So you don't really know her that well?"

"I do." He didn't elaborate.

"Does she specialize in anything?"

"Paediatric gastroenterology . But she's mostly for the ER."

"Where did you meet her?" He thought for a minute and said, "Sorry, that one's private."

He quickly scanned the pages of the case file and finished a couple of moments later.

"Anything more?" Spencer thought of something and smiled, almost holding back a laugh.

"Tell her we would like to meet her."

"Alright."

"What's so funny?"

"I tell you guys I have a girlfriend and I beat up gang members in the same day and you guys are more interested in her."

"Cause that's how we roll in the shire." Spencer looked surprised because no one else here understood whatever book or movie that was from, until he saw Garcia's face through the laptop.

"Oh good, for a second I thought JJ or Emily were joining a fandom."

"God forbid they become nerds." They both laughed at that. The rest of us sat confused and just let them be nerds.

"So onto the case, you're after a serial killer, who leaves a giant mess everywhere."

"Which makes him disorganized, but possibly evolving. Probably new."

"You don't think the mess he left could be on purpose?"

"If he did it on purpose why leave fingerprints?"

"They didn't show up in the CODIS, maybe he knew he didn't need to clean up."

"The mess he left could be a form of rage, but we can't know for sure until we visit the crime scene."

I decided to summarize.

"So we have a new serial killer who leaves behind fingerprints and a mess which may or may not be organized, and possible rage. So he could be anything."

"We'll know more when we get to the crime scene. JJ you've told them to leave the scene as is?"

"Yup, the bodies are even still there. Nothing was touched."

"The crime scene is fresh." Emily sounded surprised but I knew long ago to never doubt the abilities of JJ.

"Hopefully it'll stay that way until we get there." I said.

Since we were done, I put on my headphones and tried to get some sleep. We already had three bodies, and I hope we didn't need to be there long enough for a fourth.

Spencer's p.o.v.

Well that went better than I thought. But I would never hear the end of it. Which I guess I could live with. The case however did not promise a quick return to Virginia. It was almost noon when we landed and I texted Jordan.

_Hey, just landed._ _Kay, don't do something stupid like get shot or get kidnapped._

I had I feeling she was only half kidding. She then texted me the address of her place. I already had keys to all of her places but I wasn't going until she was here.

_Lemme know when ur case is done and you and your team can chill at my place for a while._

_Alright, but I think I'll tell them after the case._

_Doesn't matter to me, I'm really excited to meet them._

_ Now go catch a serial killer._

_I will._

_ And have you thought of a nickname yet?_

_No, and I'm frustrated._

_How about something simple?_

_..._ _BOOKS. I shall call you books._

_Ok. But that wasn't very creative._

_Meh, I like it. And I'm pretty sure I'll get better at this in a while. _

_But for now, you are books._

_Ok, sure._

_ Ima go doc._

_K bye books._

I let out a giggle and continued on.

*at the crime scene.*

"This is rage, definitely rage. So he's disorganized, vengeful, and new. The other crime scenes were like this too?" I asked the head of the Miami police department.

"Yeah. The other two were just like this."

"No witnesses."

"No."

"Then I guess we're relying on victimology. Let's head back to the station." Hotch said.

Relying on the crime scene and victimology solely was definitely not easy. I rubbed my temples and sighed. This was definitely going to be a long case.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer's p.o.v.

*4 days later*

I was glad the case was finally over, those past few days have been kinda long. I talked to Jordan throughout it though, so that made it more bearable. Her stomach had been hurting quite a bit, and she said she might head back to Toronto to see her doctor and maybe get her medication changed. That had me worried because she could stand pain better than anyone else I've ever known, and her stomach must have being killing her for her to consider heading to Toronto to have her meds changed.

She still really wanted to have the team over though.

I wondered when I should ask them. We were at a diner for lunch still in Miami and everyone was all smiles, myself included.

Everyone put a great deal of effort into analyzing the victimology, where we got a few long shot leads, and caught the guy. Apparently, the mess wasn't as important as we thought, just an afterthought; rage. Although it still pointed to him knowing his victims personally.

I tried not to dwell on it.

There weren't any more fatalities after that third body, and no one got hurt. It just took a long while. We were almost done eating when I asked if they wanted to meet her.

"Yes!" Emily and JJ sounded excited.

"You guys sound like Garcia."

"We're all excited to meet her." Derek was finishing a milkshake.

"Um ok. I'll tell her."

We texted for a bit.

"She says you can come over anytime today, or tomorrow."

"Let's go now!" Rossi stated.

"I've been looking forward to this." Hotch smiled.

I just shook my head and laughed.

*an hour later*

I rang the doorbell kind of nervous. She told me that her house in Miami was kinda big. It was. It wasn't Rossi sized, but definitely not small. She also told me there was a pool in the backyard and we could go swimming if we wanted. I was still thinking about her house when the door opened and Jordan came out and greeted us.

"She IS pretty."

"Shut up Derek."

Jordan hugged me. "Hi Spencer."

"Hey Jordan. This is my team. This is-"

"Wait, hold on I got this."

I held up my hands in surrender.

"Aaron Hotchner, right?"

"Call me Hotch."

He shook her hand formally.

"David Rossi, then, I presume."

"Hello, Bella."

He shook her hand also.

"You're Derek..." Derek grinned sheepishly.

"Morgan. Derek Morgan. And I don't do old man hugs."

"You from Chicago?"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy tell you?"

"Nah, I come from ghetto Toronto. I recognize the ghetto and the accent."She joked.

"It's faded, a lot actually."

He laughed and grabbed her hand and sort of bumped shoulders. She tensed for a second then realized what he was doing.

"And you're... Jennifer Jareau?"

JJ smiled and nodded.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. And call me JJ."

She hugged Jordan.

"So then you're Emily."

"Yup." She said popping the p.

"I'm not from the ghetto, but I don't do old man handshakes either, so I guess you're stuck hugging me as well."

"It's all good." Jordan smiled.

"But where's Penelope Garcia? I was looking forward to meeting her too."

"Since Garcia is our tech analyst she stays in Virginia and we talk to her and she sends us info." I explained.

"Oh. Well we will have to meet her later then, won't we?"

"You will. I already know her." She laughed.

It never took much to make her laugh. Which was good, I fell in love with her seeing her crack a smile.

She let us in and I saw how different her place here was different from New York. Her condo in New York was cozy and full of books, nerdy and slightly modern. Her house in Miami screamed fun and lively. There was a second floor with a balcony, three rooms, a pool table, and tv and game consoles hooked up similarly to her New York condo. And of course the pool. It was long, but not narrow. It looked nice but... I couldn't swim. And the last time Jordan and I were near water, we were both trying to drown ourselves, so I decided to stay clear of it.

"Your place is awesome!"

"If you don't mind my asking, how did a person so young buy a house like this?" Rossi was curious.

"Doctors get paid pretty well to start off with. But when you work at a number of different hospitals, at one time, and you don't have anyone else to look after, it isn't that hard."

"And you are also specialized."

"That too. But I'm not a genius. By the way Emily, Derek was planing to push you in the pool when we got outside."

Emily punched Derek in the arm.

"Aw c'mon man I thought we were cool."

I think that was directed towards Jordan.

"Sorry, bro."

"How did you know?" JJ asked.

"He looked at the pool and then Emily and then avoided her."

"Whoa, Reid, you taught her to profile?"

"No," I exclaimed, "she's just awesome like that."

"Aw thank you."

I just blushed a bit.

"Anyways, since I'll be holding you guys hostage here until after dinner, I made tacos. The meat is still baking so in the meantime you guys could go swimming, play some pool, or watch me beat Derek in Call of Duty."

She said in a bright tone.

"We just ate." Emily said.

"Hence the holding of hostage until dinner." She joked.

"Call of Duty?"

"Or Kill Zone. Battlefield 3. World of Warcraft. Mario Kart. Whatever you're into. But maybe I should face Spencer. He'd totally beat you in Need for Speed."

"Pretty boy? Really?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever been driving with him?" We all laughed. "Hey my driving isn't that bad." "Sorry Vegas. Drinks, guys?" We all declined since we had to fly out later tonight.

"I want to play pool." Rossi declared and headed towards the pool table.

"I'll play with you." JJ offered. "I'm in." Emily and Hotch said at the same time.

"Girls on guys, or Hotch and Prentiss on you with me?" JJ asked.

"Do a round of both." Jordan suggested.

She turned around and saw Derek looking at her collection of video games.

"I am completely surprised a girl would have all these. Or have any consoles other than a wii."

"Then I'll love to see your surprise when I beat you in all of them."

"Oh you're on. Which one?"

"Your pick. What are you gonna do Spencer?"

"I think I'll watch you guys play."

"We could watch a movie if you want instead?"

"Meh, you two are pretty entertaining."

"Ok, but if you want to join in, just let us know."

Derek chose a game and popped it in.

"I'll go easy on you." She teased.

"Don't bother. You just need an excuse when you lose."

"Your trash talk sucks Morgan. Get your shit together." Emily called out from the pool table as she sunk a ball.

"Coming from the chick who won't go out with Hotch." He whispered to Spencer.

The three of us laughed and watched my girlfriend kick my best friend's ass at Mario Kart.

*3 hours later*

"It was really great meeting you, and the next time I see you, you are writing that taco recipe down." Rossi joked.

"It was really good. And if Rossi wants it, it's better than Gordon Ramsay." Hotch agreed.

"Thank you. It was nice to finally meet you guys. I'll have to meet Penelope another day though." Jordan smiled.

"She's really bright, really bubbly, and really colourful." JJ said.

"My baby girl is awesome and unique." Derek proclaimed.

"Can't argue with that." Hotch said.

"Hey, when we see you, can you show me how to play poker as good as your genius?"

"Sure, if you teach me how to play chess."

"You don't know how to play chess?"

"Yeah Derek, but you can't talk cause I kick ass at video games."

"Yeah but I thought someone like you would have grown up playing."

"I'm a doctor who plays video games like a teenager, with a genius FBI profiler boyfriend. I am not aware of anyone like me." She joked.

I giggled.

"What?"

"You said doctor who."

"I did..." And she giggled.

"Aw, you're an adorable nerd couple."

"Yup." We said at the same time.

After she and Derek had it out with video games, we joined the rest of the team and played pool and watched a part of Pitch Perfect on Emily's suggestion while eating the many delicious tacos Jordan made. We also played poker with a deck of cards and candy. When we were leaving she hugged Emily and JJ, shook hands with Rossi and Hotch, and bumped shoulders with Derek. She flinched even though she knew what he was doing this time, which struck me as odd, because I've never seen her flinch before. Derek didn't notice as much. I forgot about it though when she gave me a hug and I kissed her cheek.

"Bye guys. Safe flight home. And tell Penelope I look forward to meeting her."

"Alright. Where are you after three weeks here?"

"A couple of days back home and then New York for a while."

"Alright, take care." She smiled at all of us, but I noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes when she looked at Derek. We got into the cars, and I was glad that my team finally met her, even though they just knew her as my girlfriend. I didn't think the word covered the kind of relationship we have.

Speaking of relationships, I wonder why Jordan acted like that around Derek. Something felt wrong and I kept thinking of why. I thought about it in the car ride to the airport, I thought about it during the plane ride, I thought about it for hours until I got home and figured it out.

I was surprised it took me that long, but she talked about it only the first time we met, and she didn't give away much other than flinching and tensing up momentarily. It seemed crazy and unlikely and I desperately hoped it wasn't true, but it fit. Black, bald, brown eyes, someone she could've been friends with.

Derek was the one who tried to rape Jordan.


	15. Chapter 15

I pressed the FaceTime button on my phone.

She accepted.

"When were you going to tell me!" I half shouted.

I was furious with Derek, but I was also hurt she didn't tell me. I told her everything. I knew she probably had a good explanation, and I knew she would at some point, but I still felt like she should've told me as soon as she found out.

"When we were alone. I'm sorry. Saying something while your team was there wouldn't have been good. And...something doesn't feel right."

"No stop, I'm being stupid. You did the smart thing. But does he even know what he did? And what you do mean it doesn't feel right?"

"Truthfully, it isn't my biggest concern right now. And I should hate his guts right now, but I don't."

"What!? Why not? What's more... Are you okay?"

"Not feeling the greatest. I could normally run the Codes easily from here but the 6 are taking care of everything right now."

"You should head back to Toronto. Those pills are definitely not working for you."

"I already booked the flight." She responded.

"Are you tired? Did you vomit?"

"Hey, I'm that kind of doctor in this relationship, not you. You're the genius with degrees kind."

"You have degrees too." I pointed out.

"More so the genius part."

"What's different about us as doctors?"

"I stick needles in places and prescribe pills for patients. I examine results of tests. I don't know what you do." She laughed, but then her stomach started hurting. Or maybe it was already hurting and it got worse.

"I'm just amazing enough for the title." I joked.

"So this Derek thing is kinda not exactly first priority." She brought us back on topic.

"Please be okay."

"I'm okay. Promise."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Gosh, stop, as beautiful and romantic as this is, we are not Hazel and Gus!"

"What?"

"The Fault in Our Stars. Which you will cry if you read."

"I will remember that. I will buy that book."

"Have fun. Oh and on a side note, if I end up dead before you, you are burying me with my Harry Potter books. I've had them forever."

"Why did you feel the need to mention that? Do you plan on dying before me?" "I plan on enjoying my life, which tends to be more dangerous than your job." She chuckled.

"You know I'll come if you want me to, right?" I knew she used humor to cover up a lot of stuff she dealt with. Sometimes presence helped more than words.

"Yes, it's fine,the 6 are taking care of everything I can't. I feel like it's him, but it's not him. But I can't really worry about that now. Now since I know you Facetimed me as soon as you got home, how about you take a shower, settle back in, and we'll both get some rest." I knew she wasn't going to admit anything more right now.

"Yeah okay. Bye Jay."

"Bye Vegas. By the way. I decided Vegas sounded better than Books."

"Shame, it was growing on me."

"No it wasn't. And don't be mad at Derek. I'm not sure he remembers. My memory isn't perfect either. I'm hoping it wasn't him."

"You're right. But I don't know about the Derek thing. Alright, Bye."

"Bye." I was really concerned for Jordan, about her health, I really was.

But I didn't even know if Derek knew what he did! Or tried to do anyways. I also didn't really understand what she meant by it was him, but not him. How was I supposed to act normal!

I calmed myself down and thought it out.I was no use angry.

Ok first, Jordan needs to get her meds changed. That should be first priority. For both of us. Then I'll bring her here and the three of us should talk things out. I couldn't tell him to stay away from her, and I couldn't rip his head off like I felt like doing right now, keeping in mind he was my best friend and the team would ask questions, and Jordan wasn't positive it was him.

She _was _drunk that night, and she even said her memory wasn't perfect. So maybe it wasn't him. It had to be someone like him, I mean, bald black guys aren't exactly the most specific details that apply to one person in Virginia. I tried to get rid of everything in my mind, which to attempt would seem ridiculous considering my eidetic memory, but I tried very hard that night.

Derek's p.o.v.

I knew I recognized Reid's girl!

She seemed familiar in the picture, but meeting her in real life, when we were both sober was completely different.

I was so happy for her, and Reid. I don't know if she told Reid about her and I, though. I'm not even sure she remembers me.

I knew though, even as drunk as she was, she would remember the first night I saw her. Some douchebag was drunk at a club, and they were outside. He was pulling her forward, near an ally, and he nearly... I stopped it. I don't think I've ever hit anyone that fast or that hard. Jordan looked pretty strong and she probably could've taken him if she was sober, but she wasn't, and what he tried to do was definitely enough for me to to beat the shit out of him.

I wasn't that drunk, but I left after I made sure she got into a cab and to her hotel. I looked down at my phone and wondered if I should tell Spencer. I didn't know if she told him, but I couldn't just ignore that.

He deserved to know. I picked up my phone and texted him, asking if we could go out for lunch tomorrow. He said yes after a few minutes, and I knew I couldn't back out. It was late, and I needed sleep. Tomorrow wasn't going to fun.

*the next day*

I glanced nervously at my watch.

There was no case yet and there was a particularly long amount of paperwork that needed to be done for the case we finished.

It was almost lunch and while I was freaking out, I saw Pretty Boy normally finishing his files with mad speed. Lunch came finally, and I saw Emily, JJ, and Penelope heading out with their bags.

I went over to Reid's desk and shook him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on." He grabbed his messenger bag and we headed out to this Italian restaurant.

I teased him about Jordan along the way, and he just blushed. They were a cute couple.

We got pasta and cokes since we still had to go back to work.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Reid asked between mouthfuls.

"Um, I need to tell you something. It's about Jordan."

I paused.

"Look, don't blame her if she didn't tell you okay, because we were both drunk, her more than I. I don't even know if she remembers me."

I realized how that sounded and hurried on with the next part.

"There was this guy at a club, and he was at the bar and he grabbed her and practically dragged her outside, and I saw, so I followed. He tried to, but I swear I knocked him out before he could. I got a cab and made sure she got to her hotel safe afterwards. I'm so sorry."

I finished almost wincing expecting him to be angry or shocked, but he actually looked relieved.

"Thank you."

"You're not angry?"

"Not at you, or at Jordan. Thank you for protecting her." He hugged me.

"But we should probably tell Jordan. She kinda remembers you, but she thought you were him. She did admit her memory wasn't good that night, and that's why it felt wrong."

"She thought I would do that." I felt small disappointment creep in.

"She said you were familiar, but it didn't feel right. And indirectly she said you could've been friends."

"I hope we will be friends. For now how about we head back to work and give her a call later."

"Sure."

*Spencer's p.o.v.*

Oh thank god! That was so much better to think than originally. If that actually happened... I was pretty sure that wasn't a random guy at a club though. If Jordan couldn't defend herself, even if she was drunk, that was probably gang related.

I left at the time we were supposed to, which was rare, since almost everyone always stayed still 7. I called Jordan quickly. I really wanted to tell her. He phone went to voicemail after a few rings. It was pretty rare Jordan didn't answer her phone. Maybe she was tired. She did have to take time off work, fly to Toronto and visit her doctor.

Deciding that was probably the most logical reason, I forgot about it, and carried on with the rest of my night.

AN. i admit, not really liking the ending but I needed it to set up with the rest of the next part. So how'd you guys like that? I know alot of the reviews really didn't like the idea of Derek, and I admit, that was a little too ooc for my taste. The reviews are awesome and I love you guys so much :)


	16. Chapter 16

**An. I'm so sorry guys, I dunno why it didn't space, that must have been torture to read. To say I'm so sorry this is going to be flufflity fluff fluff fluff. The subplot in this is actual plot continuing but ** **again, mainly fluff. Oh and this chapter may be considered rated m. If you're not okay with that kind of stuff, just basically ignore this chapter and skip to the next.** **Reviews keep me going and I appreciate every one of them. So thank you all so much.**

Jordan texted me back a day later.

_Really sick right now, gonna stay in Toronto. Stomach hurts like shit. Dw, I'll be in Virgina actually after this is done, cause I cancelled the rest of my Miami shifts._

_Do you want me to come?_

_No, it's okay, it happens sometimes, the only problem is I've tried crap loads of different meds and they are basically messing w/ dosage. I'll be fine in a while._ _Alright we'll feel better._

_ I'll call u l8tr, k?_

_Yeah k _

I put my phone back in my pocket.

I couldn't really focus on the stupid paperwork. Which was lucky because I didn't need to. I could finish it without giving much thought. I hadn't gotten to tell Jordan about the whole Derek thing yet. It was driving me mad.

I decided to call Metal and see things from her point of view.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Spencer, are you guys alright by yourselves? I know Queen is kinda sick right now."

"Yeah, this isn't the first time we've been without her. We'll be fine."

"I feel kinda useless at the moment."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. You're a wonderful boyfriend, okay. Sometimes she just has a flare up. It'll calm down eventually."

"Alright. Are things busy over there?"

"Kinda, there's been a bit of shit between us and Boston. But we're taking care of it."

"You sound a lot like Jordan right now."

"Not surprising considering she did practically raise me. But I prefer to think of myself as mostly like her with a dash of you."

"Why?"

"The shy socially awkward teenager part."

"Oh ok. For a second I thought you were gonna say the genius part."

"Yeah um sorry but hell no. Hey um, I gotta go, I think my Math teacher will be coming back in any second now."

"Oh shit sorry I forgot you're at school. Ok, yeah bye."

I ended the call and resumed utter boredom. I finished my paperwork, and Morgan's an hour later. I was pretty desperate for a case. Morgan wasn't as bored and headed to the gym. I went out early for lunch and decided to come back late. I returned back with my 3rd coffee of the day and silently wished for a case.

We didn't get one.

I sighed leaving early from work, and asked JJ to let me know if a case came up. I wondered what I should do. I never really had much time off between cases, and the freedom was unexpectedly welcome. Well, it would be if I decided to do something.

Later, Metal and I Facetimed and we talked about the randomessed stuff.

"How long have you known Jordan?"

"Since back when my name was Ariana Davies."

"It isn't anymore?"

"It is legally, but everyone calls me Metal. They are supposed to. But it's usually Ari now. Only the six call Metal. Well seven including you. But you call me Ariana and that's just sometimes."

"So when were you called Ariana?" She thought for a minute.

"Ummmmm before I was 12. I think. Jordan found me. You know we both didn't have parents. And she was barely like 18, but she adopted me."

"Legally?" "Yup. She's my guardian, and her condo is our place of residence."

"You live there?" "Um most nights yeah. But some days I stay with Artemis or Skittles. When serious shit is going down in the Codes. And when she's sick like now. She likes to keep me involved, but not completely. I am now though."

"How old are they?"

"Artemis is 26, and Skittles is 25."

"And they are cool taking care of you."

"Yeah. I'm like everyone's little sister."

"I can picture that."

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"We broke a picture and meant to get it fixed. We hadn't gotten around to it yet. You reminded me."

"How'd you break it?" I laughed.

"Not with butter knives and stupid dares, that's for sure. Don't tell Jordan please." "Promise. And who dared you?"

"Me? I have much better aim than that. I'm not Jordan, but I'm not terrible either."

"Everyone says she's good with knives." I remarked. "Good? You mean deadly wicked. Have you ever seen her throw?" "No." I admitted.

"Jordan is the nicest person I know. But if you had three guns and she had one knife, you'd be sensible to faint, beg forgiveness, or cry."

"I'm getting the sense she can defend herself." I joked.

"If she couldn't, she wouldn't be the Queen. Some people wonder what her name means. What she is Queen of? Queen of New York. Queen of the Codes. Queen of knives. Maybe all three."

"She told me about that."

"She told you everything about her, didn't she."

"Yeah. The day we met." For a second I about that day. It made me want to cry and smile at the same time.

"She wouldn't tell me about that day."

"Sorry, but I wouldn't either." "I understand. Some things are private." I was glad she understood.

Metal then switched topics.

"Your sex life, on the other hand..."

My eyes bugged out to make her think I believed her. Jordan and I hadn't done anything like that...yet. I couldn't deny that I wanted to. But we hadn't, and besides, if we did, there was no way in hell I was letting her 17 year old surrogate sister know that.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"No way."

"Way."

"No I mean like there is literally no way she could've told you. We haven't done anything." I smirked.

"Aw, I'm busted aren't I."

"Yeah pretty much. Good try though."

"But if you have..."

"I still would not tell you." I was pretty adamant about that.

"I figured."

"Change of topic please."

"Do you like fuzzy peaches?"

"What? The candy you mean?"

"Yeah they're ok I guess. I don't eat much candy."

"Did Jordan tell you she loves them?"

I thought about it. I think she did. "Yeah, she likes Maltesers too."

"Damn. I was trying to find something she didn't tell you."

"Is this a game to see how much of her life she told me?"

"Possibly."

"I'm going to win then."

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

It went on like that for a while. She told me almost everything she knew about Jordan, but like I presumed, I already knew it.

Later I did some chores, restocked my food, and continued being bored.

I bought The Fault in Our Stars and I cried like she said I would. I decided to call her and tell her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How ya feeling?"

"I'm getting better I think. I might go to Virginia tomorrow."

"You shouldn't go to work so soon. And I thought you were going back to New York."

"No you're right. I just want to spend some time with you. If you're okay with it."

I felt relieved and oddly kind of blushy.

"Of course. Are you really ok?"

"I wouldn't lie to you; I'm fine."

"I know, I was just worried."

"I thank you for being a wonderful concerned boyfriend."

"You deserve it. Oh and I read the Fault in Our Stars. It was torturingly sad."

"I told you. It was good though, right?"

"Yep." I paused. "I hope you do come tomorrow. I miss you."

"Me too. Hey, I think I have to get half a dozen more needles to draw blood and inject medicine. I think I have to go now. Only those needles and an MRI and then I'll be at your place before you know it."

"Well that's keeping your head up."

"It's not hard when I'm with you. Even figuratively." I smiled.

"Bye Jay."

"Bye." I thought for a moment then yelled,"wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I was talking with Metal and she tried to ask about our sex life. Just thought you should know." "I'm so sorry Spencer. Ugh I'm going to kill her. What did you say?"

"I made it clear that it was non existent."

"For now, I guess." She laughed.

"I am completely okay with that." I said with mock seriousness.

"Well I am coming over to your place tomorrow..." She trailed off. I wasn't sure if she was joking of flirting at this point.

"Oh and I have some good news to tell you when you come."

"Oh, definitely booking my flight now. I'll see you in a couple hours Vegas."

"Bye Doc."

I hung up and practically jumped into my bed. I couldn't wait to see her again.

*the next day*

I looked at the clock at work and waited impatiently.

_2 minutes_

Jordan's flight would arrive before I got off work, so although the airport was far, there was a small chance she would get to my apartment before I did.

The no case thing continued into today and we were beyond bored.

Derek and Rossi were playing Grand Theft Auto in Rossi's office, Penelope was hacking into their game and making Rossi win to aggravate Derek for fun, Hotch was talking to Jack on the phone, and Emily was talking to JJ about something.

_1 minute_

I checked my phone to see any messages from Jordan, but my smile fell a bit when I found none. She was probably busy getting luggage, or on the plane still or something.

_Finally._

I grabbed my bag, said bye to JJ and Emily, and told them to tell everyone I was gone.

I rushed home on the subway and 45 minutes later she was on my doorstep. "SPENCER!" She squealed and pulled me into a big hug and when she let go, I kissed her deeply. She was a bit shocked but she relaxed and reciprocated enthusiastically. I pulled away after what felt like a lifetime.

"Happy to see me I take it." She joked.

"I missed you." I let her in to my apartment and got her small suitcase. "Oh my god, look at all these books!" She ran over to my bookcase. I had long ago filled it and the second room was already crowded with books. She ran her finger along the spines and looked at some of the titles. I read most mostly non-fiction. She read a lot of fantasy, on the other hand, and some of her novels she recommended poked through all the other volumes.

"Your place is like a library. I love it."

"Um, thanks." I showed her her room.

"I wish you could spend more than a couple of nights here."

"I gotta go back to work sometime, and I feel so bored without it."

"Right, because being the leader and mediator of all of New York's gangs is completely boring and uneventful."

"You know what I mean. I'm actually surprised you didn't have a case to work on."

"Yeah, for two days, it's been just paperwork."

"That must kinda suck."

"It wouldn't if I knew how to spend my time when I'm not on a case. I rarely get time like this off. Serial killers just taking a break, I suppose."

"Well it's lucky because now I'm here and we can do whatever and have fun." "True, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me about you and what your doctor said?"

She sighed, knowing there was no way she could avoid it any longer. I led her to the living room and we sat on the couch. I needed to hear she was ok.

"It was a flare up, which means the area of my bowel that has Chron's is more inflamed, and as a result, my stomach hurts like a bitch. It happens sometimes. To combat the inflammation, he's going to try me on some new and old medication. There are a few tablets I take once a week, to prevent the main medication I'm taking from building a resistance to it. And the main one is an injection. And I take that one every 6 weeks. Oh my iron pills because I have iron deficiency too."

"And that's it."

"Yeah."

"Ok, but you're feeling better?"

"Not 100%, but definitely better."

"That's good, I guess."

"Now that we got out of the way, what's the good news? You got me excited."

I sucked in a breath, wondering how to deliver the news.

"Derek didn't try to rape you. He was the one who saved you. He remembered it and thought I should know, and said you were drunk and at the same place and a guy grabbed you-"

"Towards an alley." I saw her flinch.

"That's so great. Not that part, the part about Derek saving me. Thank god, I'm so relieved."

"Yeah. Remember you said, someone you could've been friends with? That was him, but you were confusing them."

"I can be friends with him. Yeah. I do." She hugged me in relief, and I was happy she finally knew the truth. Both weights were off our chests and we could relax and enjoy each other's company.

After a Fast and Furious marathon, she picked out a book and went into her own world for a while. I guess the both of us did that when we picked up a book. I sat and watched her read for a while. It was really cute, actually. But I wanted to spend time with her, and she was so into the book. I did know that people could form jealousy over anything, including inanimate objects, but I never thought I would. She took a much longer time than me to read, and after a while, she noticed and looked up apologetically.

"Sorry, so what do you wanna do? I could look at your books for ages, but you seem bored. You could probably read this in 10 minutes."

"Less, but I still enjoy the words the same amount you do. And I dunno, you're usually the fun one."

"I'd be okay just sitting here and reading your books, but you've already read them, haven't you? So what are you into, other than sci-fi and books? What are fun things you've done in Virginia? What have you always wanted to do but never done?" She was half looking at me and still half reading.

I probably shouldn't have said what I did. It wasn't a good idea on many levels. And I haven't ever been that forward with someone. But, I won't deny, when she asked that question, my answer that I whispered in her ear, was "you."

That got her to completely disregard the book.

And I swear that time she kissed me first. It didn't take long to get heated. I've never done something like that before, but it felt so natural, so unbelievably right. We were on the couch, and I was on top of her, almost. She was so small, I picked up her up by her thighs and she immediately wrapped them around my waist. A few moments later, she ended up pressed against a wall, my hands under her thighs, and her fingers running through my hair. She wouldn't stop, and I liked her the way her hands moved softly. When we had to break apart for air, she breathed into my neck and that drove me mad.

Her voice was a whisper, as she said, "What I said, yesterday, I ..."

I understood.

"Me either." I responded.

"I don't re-"

"Me either." I put my lips back to hers for a second.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"We didn't do this last time we saw each other. We barely kissed." Her giggle was almost throaty, and I was starting to get hard. Her legs were still around me and her arms rested on my shoulders. Instead of staying at my waist level she let her arms slide slowly lowering herself down pressing her body against mine.

"We should've."

She put her forehead to mine and then looked at me. Her eyes were darkened and glistening beautifully, but there was something else in them. She pulled back, and I set her gently down.

"Spence, I don't want to, not yet. I can't, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, that was not my intention when you came over here. I don't want to yet either. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you weren't pushing me, I wanted that. I thought you did too."

"I do."

"Then neither of us did anything wrong. No need to apologize."

She kissed me again, but this time there was no rush, just slow passion. I cupped her cheek and our tongues met, and I won that fight quickly.

I was strangely concerned. She could've put up more of a fight, she let me pin her against a wall and let me take control. She's submissive? Nothing about her was submissive, except this. I was very confused, still enjoying the feeling of her though.

We took our time this time, Jordan was still submissive. Although two of the things I loved about her was her independence, and her strength, it was so... I couldn't find a better word than nice, to see she wanted me.

Every once in a while, she ruffled my hair again. "Your hair is so long."

"I know."

"It's so soft, l love it."

"I think you have a hair fetish." I joked.

"Just with your hair. Actually I think I have a Spencer Reid fetish."

"I love you too."

That made her laugh. Making out with her was easily better than sitting in the office doing nothing.

We didn't do much else the rest of the day, though that was probably my fault. We spent the night watching tv and she curled into me, which I will freely admit I loved. She fell asleep halfway through a rerun of the Nerdist, so I picked her up gently, carried her to the spare bedroom, and tucked her under the covers.

It was one thirty in the morning, and I hadn't realized. Suddenly tired, I turned the tv off and fell asleep on my bed almost instantly.

I woke up really early the next day, out of habit. The consequent dream I had left me sticky in the morning, but that was definitely not a habit. Embarrassed, I quickly went in the shower, but being naked in a confined space rewinded the memory.

_"Jordan"__I called._

_The room was empty except for a bed that I was sitting on._ _Jordan appeared out of nowhere and kneeled before sucking my mouth. _

_She moaned which turned me on. Her normally slightly big eyes were so dark I could barely see the brown in them._ _I teased her skin and sucked and bit on her neck till she had bruises._

_ I lied down on my back and watched her run her lips across every part of my lower body. She started with my feet and worked her way up agonizingly slow. When she reached my groin, she stopped as if to ask permission. I guess I gave it, because she suddenly grabbed my penis, took it in her mouth, and ran her hands along the shaft. She moved in and out quickly, and she was moaning like it was pleasing her more than I. I tensed up and I knew I was close to an orgasm. She bit hard, and I screamed._

I looked down at my erection again, and it was even worse than when I woke up. I sighed, taking care of it, then getting dressed and started making breakfast. Jordan didn't wake until half an hour later.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. I made breakfast."

"Thanks." She got some eggs and French toast and we ate. Conversation came easy with her, I never felt awkward or judged talking to Jordan. I didn't to her about the dream, though. That was probably because of yesterday. She suggested we take a walk in the park while we wondered what to do next. I was happy with her, and I felt this time was much better spent than those two days doing nothing in the office.

Speaking of said office my phone started vibrating loudly which startled me. I had a text from Morgan. I sighed. _Finally another case! Get your skinny genius ass back, bro. _

"And the drought of cases ceases existence." She smiled knowingly.

"And I was just enjoying my time off." I replied, disappointed.

I texted him back:_ gosh like you have literally the worst possible THE FREAKING WORST. But I'll be there in 20 minutes._

"I'm sorry." "It's fine, go be a genius and solve your case. Just try not to get hurt and I'm here if you need me."

"I really wanted to spend some time with you. And now I won't even see you leave. I will make it up to you, I promise. Where are you going back to work?"

"New York."

"Ok, well if I can't see you again before Virginia, goodbye. And I will make it up to you. I'm so so sorry." I kissed her but headed to the subway a minute later.

Like I had keys to all of her places, she already had the key to mine. She'd have to lock up and head to New York tomorrow afternoon. That made me sad, but Jordan always tried to focus on the positive side so I tried that too.

_Jordan is better,_ I thought.

_We made out a lot last night. And she is submissive with intimacy._

My mind knew that was male pride talking, but I still smiled.

The last one I found I wasn't sure if it was bad or good.

_I had a feeling the dream wasn't a one night thing._

Trying to forget about last night and failing miserably,(obviously, since I saw what was happening) I got to the BAU slightly angry that they ruined my day with her. Just to calm myself, I walked in ten minutes later than I should've.

JJ said hello and passed me a case file, when I got to the conference room.

"What kind of case is it?"

"Abduction of 3 teenage girls. And an attempted fourth." Garcia sadly started the presentation.

Child cases were hated by the team, especially Hotch.

"There were three girls, all 17, and brunette. Angel Patterson, Samantha Lightwood, and Sabrina Coulter. All different races, different personalities, everything's all over the map. Abducted within 3 days of each other. The abduction areas are all in New York City."

"You mentioned a fourth victim?"

"Oh but here, my kittens is where the plot thickens. The fourth victim is an orphan whose legal guardian's name is being pulled up as we speak. She obviously knew self defence, but she literally kicked his ass and called 911. He had internal bleeding, a broken rib, and some nasty bruises. ID is Jerry Tronner."

"Why do they want us? They already have him in custody."

"The bodies weren't found, they think he's still keeping them alive. We don't know where though."

She showed the pictures on the screen.

This was very suspicious and I had a bad feeling. I was about to ask her the name but Morgan beat me to it.

"Her name, baby girl?"

"Ariana Davies."

AN. ok so this took a shit load of time to re edit, but i found out the problem with the spacing went back to only chapter 13. I think I fixed it right now so all is well, and im so so so sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

**For those who did not read the last chapter I shall summarize: Jordan got her medication changed and she's feeling a bit better, and she comes over to Spencer's house, and they chill(among other things ;) ) the next day Spencer gets called into work. Ariana is part of the case.** **Ok new chapter that is spaced! Leggo:**

"Jordan is Ariana's legal guardian. They're like sisters. I talked to Ari the day before yesterday!"

"What!" Morgan almost choked on his coffee.

"Calm down Reid, let's figure this out logically." Rossi suggested.

"We can get there and sort it out." Hotch tried to put in his two cents.

"I don't even know if Jordan knows! She was with me here like 45 minutes ago."

"Would she still be here?"

"Possibly. Some of her stuff is still at my place. Garcia?"

"Yes my genius?"

"When did the assault take place?"

"He didn't actually, he tried-"

"I know, but the time."

"Um around 11 the night before last night. She reported it along with some of her friends as soon as it happened, but NYC police only just stringed together everything that's happened and called us in this morning."

"I'm calling Jordan."

"They probably already told her." Emily tried to reason.

"I'm still calling her." I was adamant about that. I stepped out of the room, and I called her number.

I swear one of the things I loved about her, was that she was always literally always contactable.

"Hey Vegas, listen I gotta get back to Manhattan-"

"Yeah, I know, me too. It's our case."

I heard her pause.

"You're gonna want to interview her, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm already at the airport. We can meet you at the station after I see Metal. I checked my phone and she called me a bunch of times when I was with you."

I could hear her voice tighten. I couldn't tell if she was about to cry or about to burst in anger. Neither was good.

"Hey, I know you're beyond furious, but look, Ari took care of herself, and she has you to thank for that. Go see her, and Artemis, Skittles, the rest of them, and they'll explain everything to you."

"You're right... I am furious. I should have been there. She is my responsibility. But yeah...I think you're right about them too."

I think that helped a bit.

"Hey, the report says she kicked his ass pretty well. You should be proud."

I tried to add a bit of humour to help keep her calm.

I could practically see her shaking her head and laughing at me.

"Well he will have the six and me in line to beat the crap out of him."

"He's already beat up to hell with Metal, what are you gonna do, form a line in the hospital?"

"He attacked the heir of the Codes. He attacked my sister. Unknowingly or knowingly, either way, he will pay."

"Fair enough. If you want me, I could help." "You have been getting good with a hockey stick..." She fake debated.

"There we go. Now get on the plane and see your sister."

"Yeah, definitely. And way later, and I apologize for not putting this as first priority, we need a day alone. "

"Tell me about it."

"Later. Take care."

"You too." I went back into the conference room, and saw them talking about the case.

"She's already on a flight back to Manhattan." I reported.

"It happened two nights ago." JJ reasoned.

"I couldn't get Jordan's phone the first night, she was travelling here. They probably wouldn't have either. The second night would've probably been crazy, but she did leave a bunch of voice mails."

"Maybe-" Emily started but JJ interrupted her. "I think we should get on the plane and sort everything out on the way there. Sound ok?"

We all nodded, as it did seem logical that we should find the three victims as soon as possible.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch declared, and we headed to the airport.

We already had our go bags, and the flight was only an hour 43 minutes.

"So explain this whole thing." Rossi demanded.

"Jordan adopted Ariana, when she was 18. Jordan lives with Ariana and although they're both pretty independent, they're close, and like sisters. Jordan was in Florida, but she left earlier to Toronto to change her medication, because it wasn't working for her."

"Her medication?"

"She has Chron's. It's an inflammatory disease that occurs within the digestive system."

"Ok, so Toronto is her hometown. She goes to see her doctor, then she comes here to see you."

"Yup."

"What happened to Ariana?"

"Ariana stayed with some of their friends. They're all really close."

"We should interview the friends as well." Morgan noted.

"Who's going to interrogate Jerry Tronner?" Rossi asked.

"I think Spencer should." Hotch decided.

"I'm personally involved." I protested.

"I think JJ should. She's compassionate and sympathetic to the girls. She could guilt him into telling where the girls are."

"I was thinking Derek. He could intimidate him." Emily thought it out.

"Our unsub doesn't seem like an alpha male. They weren't abducted using a ruse, or disguise. He can't charm his victims, he has to use a blitz attack." Rossi admitted.

"JJ and I can interview Tronner. You and Emily interview Ariana. Hotch and Rossi can take the friends. We can do the victim's families as we finish." Derek suggested.

"I agree with that." Said JJ.

"Ok. Remember we're trying to find these girls. Anything we can use that might give away a location. What he was dressed, what he smelled like, even where he hid before he attacked them." Hotch reminded us.

The plane ride finished mostly in silence. We looked over the case file again, took small naps, and when we landed, I checked my phone. They were at the police station.

It wasn't late at all, and we decided to head there first and set up. We were introduced into the detective in charge and saw the room with the board set up.

"Ok, the victims families are in the next three rooms down and and we have Jerry Tronner in the 1st interrogation room. Ariana Davies and Jordan Adams are in the room across. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Alright thank you." Rossi dismissed him. I went straight to the white board and wrote down everything we gathered so far, which wasn't much. "We should have you and Emily interview Ariana first." Hotch thought. "She might know something that could give us leverage against Tronner."

"Like what?" Derek asked and I admit I myself was a bit curious. Any info she could give us would also be accessible by a file.

"Maybe he does something like a twitch or tenses up or is insecure about something. Either way it wouldn't hurt to have you two interview her first."

"Ok." That seemed good enough for Emily.

The two of us talked for a moment, and then went down infront of the room Metal was in. Damn, I couldn't call her that in the interview.

Somewhat hesitating, I opened the door.


End file.
